The Darkest of Wishes
by Happy Feet
Summary: ON HOLD. Hermione wishes that things were different. Only problem is a Darkness Fairy grants the wish on her own terms. Hermione realizes that her new life is full of evil and only she can set things right. M for later chaps.
1. And So I Wish

__

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter things are copyright of the one and only JK Rowling. I don't own a thing, I'm not making money off of this, and I don't even have any money that anyone could get if they sued me. So, erm, yeah.

****

The Darkest of Wishes

__

Summary: Hermione has been writing in her diary since her second year (_Don't worry, I've checked it for any possible Riddle peculiarities._) at Hogwarts. One night, while with the Order, she witnesses something terrible and wishes that things were different. However, the wish goes awry, because the fairy who granted the wish is none-other than the Darkness Fairy. How will Hermione deal with her new position at Hogwarts and in the war?

__

Notes: Hermione is in her 7th year. There WILL BE A student/teacher relationship. Don't like? Don't read? Mm'kay? You have been warned.

****

Chapter 1

And So I Wish...

Hermione leaned back in her plush scarlet chair. It was hers due to the fact that she always sat there, and if any Gryffindor saw Hermione coming they would automatically move from the chair or else feel the wrath of Hermione. It wasn't that she was evil; just that she was tired. And when one is tired, one is rather cranky.

Tonight, however, Hermione Granger felt a deep sadness. Why was it that the most wonderful people had to suffer? Harry, who had been marked Voldemort's equal when he was born, had suffered more than his fair share of death and evil. Dear Ron, being the one of many children, had suffered the loss of two siblings. One sibling to death, the other to Voldemort; Percy really had joined with Fudge (who was actually a Voldemort supporter, go figure), and Percy had seen to it that Charlie had been killed by what looked like an "accidental death due to dragons." Professor Lupin had to suffer through transformations once every month, no stable job, and he's had plenty of death and destruction in his years.

Hermione could continue to add to her list, but it just depressed her. And, Hermione knew the exact counter 'curse' for depression. Reading. Hermione's tired fingers went rummaging through the many books in her bag. Her fingers traced over a familiar book, but not the book she had been thinking of reading. Her diary. With a quick yank, the diary was out of her bag, and placed neatly on her lap. The second counter 'curse' for not feeling up to par was writing... so Hermione decided that it was high time to write in her diary.

__

Dec 11

I went with Harry and Ron to Hogsmeade; using the Invisibility Cloak with three grown people is considerably a rough task, but we managed. We met with a few members of the Order and then we all apparated or used a portkey to travel to another unknown location (Harry, Ron, and I used the portkey - Moody said that we shouldn't be apparating - we might leave all our ears in Hogsmeade). From there we walked a few kilometers to a broken down shack. As soon as we walked in, the size of the shack grew on the inside and it was then we knew that we had our new headquarters. The past two headquarters had been breeched, and finally Dumbledore created the headquarters himself.

There was a lot of talk that we weren't allowed to be included in, but we are helping out with a few plans. For fear of this diary being read by prying eyes, I won't disclose any of the plans.

Before we left; Ron noticed the full moon and everyone in the order quickly put Professor Lupin in a cage. I was so embarrassed for him; and everyone watched as he slowly and painfully transformed. I've read about such things, but I do not believe that books could do justice to how horribly painful the transformation really must be. For once, I would not like any first hand experience.

As we walked back the few kilometers from the shack; Harry, Ron, and I ... well ... Harry and Ron did most of the talking. I couldn't get Lupin's image out of my head. Finally, we arrived and looked for a spoon - it was the portkey that Moody said we should look for (he also talked about the danger of swallowing spoons, which made Ron and Harry laugh). We were instantly taken to the alleyway behind Zonko's and with the light fading quickly; we hurried on our way using Harry's map.

Of course, I know that there is nothing really worth reading about in this entry, I just feel it's wrong for people to suffer. Especially when it's no fault of their own. Why do others... such as Malfoy... who are on Voldemort's side, no less... why are they not suffering? Why do those of good stout heart suffer? I'll never understand why, I suppose. Magic will not cure such a thing as suffering. Not even a good tickling charm would do the trick.

I guess all one can do is hope and wish. And so I wish that those who suffer, will not have to suffer any longer.

I must get to bed, or Dobby will talk my ear off, and it's taken me the length of two hours to write all of this due to our conversations. Good night.

Hermione closed the book and locked it with the small key.

"Dobby doesn't like Hermione sad." The house elf smiled and his big orb-like eyes beamed with cheerfulness.

"I know, I apologize, but I must get to bed. Do tell Winky that she should come up here so that we all could talk." Hermione stretched and began to walk up the stairs to her dormitory. Hermione turned around quickly when she remembered why Dobby had come up in the first place. "I'll make you some socks tomorrow, Dobby, I'm too tired now."

"Dobby can wait for socks. Dobby will tell Winky, though Winky still only drinks and sleeps, miss." Dobby then disappeared with a small pop.

Hermione walked the length of the stairs and settled into her bed. She closed her eyes and dreamed that her wish came true...

x x x x x

Twilight crept in through the windows of Hogwarts. She had been biding her time for an opportunity such as this. The witch who had been sitting in the red chair for the majority of the night, was definitely in a sad and sorry state.

Twilight knew exactly what she needed to do. She crept slowly up the stairs and engulfed the room into darkness as she entered the girls' dormitory. Twilight saw the book that the girl had been writing in, and with her long dark tendrils she picked it up. She didn't need a key to open it, all she had to do was slide between the pages. She could read much better in complete darkness anyway.

'And so I wish that those who suffer, will not have to suffer any longer.'

__

What kind of wish is that? Twilight thought to herself. _A wish for others? Oh, this will not do_.

And then, with fiendish glee Twilight escaped from the pages of the diary and back into the dormitory. She slunk towards the sleeping girl and moved a strand of curl out of her eyes.

"Though you may not wish for yourself, in your sad time. I'll take your wish, and make it mine. And so with my heart-filled gratitude and thanks, I'll swirl the bubbling brew. And when you awake... what once was, is now not with you." Twilight whispered her words and looked around the room. "Remember naught of what you wished."

With a hiss, Twilight the Darkness Fairy was gone, as if she never existed. Now she would go back and wait for another thousand years, and perhaps return when a better wish could be granted.

x x x chapter end x x x

__

Author's Note : Hope you enjoyed. And thanks to Bella, my Beta. Beta Bella!

If you read, please review. I like knowing what goes on in the reader's head...

****

Chapter 2 Entitled:

Awakening Nightmare


	2. Awakening Nightmare

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter things are copyright of the one and only JK Rowling. I don't own a thing, I'm not making money off of this, and I don't even have any money that anyone could get if they sued me. So, erm, yeah.

The Darkest of Wishes

Chapter 2

Awakening Nightmare

Hermione rolled over and felt the muscles down her back ache as she sat up and rubbed her eyes. She opened her eyes and nothing registered; instead of worrying about it she just decided that a few more minutes of sleep would be sufficient.

"Hermione!"

Hermione wrinkled her nose and put a pillow over her head. She felt a finger poke her back and rolled over; then the finger poked her side. Hermione jumped.

"Stop," she mumbled as she rolled over again. Her eyes were slowly adjusting, but Hermione wondered why no sunlight was coming into the room. She sat up and looked down at the green sheets. Hermione stared at the sheets like they were the most horrid things ever made. She looked up and saw none other than Pansy Parkinson standing right at her bed with a malicious grin on her face. "What... you... GET OUT!"

"Ooh. Touchy. Come, now, Hermione, no need to-"

Hermione threw the green covers off of her and jumped down to the cold floor. "Get out! You horrid-"

"That's a laugh." Pansy hopped up onto Hermione's bed and smoothed out the covers.

"What?" Hermione backed against the wall and jumped slightly at the coolness of it. She looked around and noticed the Slytherin logo hanging over the doorway and silver and green was everywhere in the room.

"Horrid? Me?" Pansy laughed and fluffed one of the pillows on the bed. "Pot calling the kettle black, are we, Granger?"

"How... how'd you get in here?" Hermione continued to look around the room. Five four-poster beds, Slytherin colors everywhere... surely Hermione hadn't walked down to the dungeons. No, she didn't know the password into the Slytherin common room.

Pansy looked at Hermione like she had five heads. "I walked." She then hopped off the bed and placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Stop being so mental; did you have another one of those nightmares?"

Hermione watched as Pansy's hand touched her shoulder. There was no way that Hermione was... no... what in the name of Merlin was going on?

"Nightmare?"

"Y'know - about the Grim." Pansy's hand left Hermione's shoulder, which Hermione was thankful for. It felt odd, like there actually was some sort of compassion behind the motion. Something was definitely not right. This was obviously a joke.

"No," Hermione walked over to her bed and looked underneath the bed where her case usually was. She pulled it out and opened the case. Inside; there was some Muggle clothing, a mirror, a hair brush, a book (_The Greenwich Witches _by Abermae Bandithlique - a book that Hermione had never heard of before), and robes. Hermione shut the case and turned around to face Pansy.

"You're not going up for breakfast?"

"Up for breakfast?" Hermione gaped at Pansy. "Up?"

"Yes - up. Do I need to take you to Madame Pomfrey?" Pansy put her hand on her hip and her blonde hair flailed. "You're sure acting . . . odd . . . today."

"No," Hermione turned back around and opened her case. She took out a Slytherin cloak and threw it onto her bed. "I don't need to go to Madame Pomfrey."

"Well, get dressed then, and we'll go eat. Maybe some food will do you some good."

"Yes, I do believe it will." Hermione stared at her Slytherin robes and wondered what exactly was going on.

x x x x x

_I've obviously gone into a different reality where I am a Slytherin. That is not entirely improbable. Or some wizard did some sort of spell to get me into Slytherin. Or someone has meddled with time... oh, that can't be good._ Hermione's head kept spinning with all of her thoughts_. I really must talk to Harry and Ron._

As Hermione followed Pansy through the Slytherin common room; Hermione was very aware of her surroundings as she marched through, but nobody gave her any trouble. In fact, people moved out of her way. A few achingly tall Slytherin boys strode up beside her and asked her how she was doing this morning. Hermione shrugged and said she had a headache. It seemed like that was the right thing to say, especially since the two didn't say anything the rest of the way to the Great Hall.

Hermione walked into the Great Hall where the chatter filled up the room. Hermione stood on her tiptoes to try and find Ron and Harry at the Gryffindor table, but Pansy yanked her in the other direction.

"What are you doing?" She whispered as she pulled Hermione to a seat.

"I was looking for someone."

"A Gryffindor?" Pansy's eyebrows raised, creating a very weird look for the girl.

"What does it matter?" Hermione reached forward for a piece of toast, and her hand met up with a rather pale one.

"Morning, Granger."

Hermione stopped immediately and locked eyes with none other than Draco Malfoy. She slowly pulled her hand back, leaving the toast to fend for itself.

"What's wrong with you?" He grabbed the toast and smeared some jelly onto it.

"She's been acting completely odd all morning," Pansy shot up.

Hermione looked over and could see how enamored with Draco she really was. Pansy looked completely desperate with one eyebrow cocked up and her hand trailing through her rather short blonde hair. If Draco hadn't sensed by now how many signals she was throwing him; then Draco was obviously more stupid than Hermione had thought.

Hermione was completely disgusted by the scene.

"Odd?" He stuffed the toast into his mouth.

"Yes-"

"Yes," Hermione butted in. "I found the state I was in this morning to not be a pleasant one."

Draco gave her a half smile, completely ignoring Pansy's adoring stares. "Why so?"

_Go with it,_ Hermione told herself_. You won't be here long, just say something completely horrid. Maybe I'll get sent back!_

"I realized I'd have to eat breakfast alongside you." Hermione reached forward and grabbed a piece of toast and bit off a piece. "You know, Pansy, this toast is actually quite delicious."

Pansy looked at Hermione, again, like she had lost her mind. Hermione, then, stole a look over to Draco, who actually looked dumbfounded.

Draco stood up quickly and gathered his books. He left the Hall in such a rush, that Hermione almost didn't have any time to laugh.

"Ow!" Hermione grabbed her arm where Pansy had smacked her. "What was that for?"

"How dare you treat him like that!" Pansy's eyes were completely full of... something... it looked like a mix of jealousy and disappointment. "You know he's sorry."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh, "Sorry?" More laughter. "Draco Malfoy? Sorry?"

"You know he is." Pansy shook her head and ate some of her eggs. "Look, I know when you went through... well... you know... he apologized and I thought you said that you were both... over it. And, that, well... you would stop ignoring him and treating him-"

"After the way he treated..." Hermione stopped. They were definitely not on the same page. "Wait, are you talking about a relationship?" Hermione didn't want to hear the answer, since everything that Pansy had been saying was pretty much built towards the answer she was about to hear.

"Hermione?" Pansy asked incredulously. "You aren't being serious are you? You know that I'm talking about you and Draco. You were together for about two years."

Hermione felt the bile creep up her throat and all she could do was run out of the Great Hall and to the nearest bathroom. She kept herself from throwing up, but she felt sick the rest of the day. Hermione walked up to the Hospital Wing and got to stay out of classes for the day.

Hermione felt bad about missing classes, but she felt that she needed to sort things out. After lunch, Hermione told Madam Pomfrey that she was feeling better and that she needed a little bit of air.

As soon as she shut the door to the Hospital Wing; Hermione found herself in front of the Fat Lady. She stared at the painting, but the Fat Lady wasn't supposed to talk to students from other houses. Hermione sighed and turned around to go back down the staircases and see if she could at least research something about alternate realities in the library. Of course, she'd need to be in the Restricted Section, but she figured that she'd have no problem of obtaining a slip from a teacher.

Hermione walked to Professor McGonagall's room, and peeked inside to make sure she didn't have a class. She knocked on the door and heard McGonagall's voice welcome her inside.

"Miss Granger, why do I have the privilege of such a visit?" Hermione could have swore that she saw a bit of sarcasticness in McGonagall's eyes, but she looked past that.

"Professor, there's a book in the Restricted Section. I was wondering-"

"You're reading now?"

Hermione was completely taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"

"You never read any assignments I give to you in class, why would you begin to read now?" "Professor, I-"

"No, Miss Granger, I will not give you permission to obtain access into the Restricted Section of the library."

"But, Professor-"

"That will be enough. I will see you tomorrow in class. Good day, Miss Granger." McGonagall bent her head over a piece of parchment that had a lot of red markings. The conversation was over.

"Good day, Professor." Hermione shut the door and leaned up against it.

Not only am I in Slytherin, but I don't do my assignments! How embarrassing.

x x x x x

Hermione had been to see Professor Flitwick and Professor Sinistra; both didn't see fit to give Hermione a pass. Hermione figured it was time to go to Professor Snape. She figured that since she was in Slytherin, she would probably be a favourite; and might actually obtain some sort of permission slip.

"Professor Snape?" Hermione opened the door to the Potions classroom, and then made her way towards the back of the classroom where Snape's office was. "Professor?"

"Ah, Hermione." Hermione whirled around to see Professor Snape standing at the classroom door. Hermione quickly shut the office door and smiled at Professor Snape. This felt rather odd, but Hermione had to try. "How are things?"

"Fine," Hermione nodded her head and moved towards Snape. "I came to ask you a question."

"From one of my top students? That's something..." Snape walked to the front of the classroom, his cape billowing behind him.

"I was wondering if you would give me permission to get a potions book from the Restricted Section of the Library." Hermione heaved a sigh. That wasn't too bad. Now all she had to do was wait for him to say, "No, Miss Know-It-All Granger, don't you know enough?"

"Which book did you want to check out?" Snape smiled in a way that Hermione thought he knew that she wanted to look for something other than potion assignments.

"I don't remember exactly, but it does have the Polyjuice Potion in it."

"We start studying that potion next semester, Hermione, but if you would like, I will give you pass for that book and any other two of your liking." Snape scribbled something down on a roll of parchment and handed it to Hermione.

"Next time, you don't have to ask. Just come to me with your list already written and I'll sign it."

Hermione didn't like the smile that Snape had on his face, but she thanked him and headed off to the library.

x x x x x

"Not one thing." Hermione slammed the book shut as a Ravenclaw next to her got up quickly and moved in the other direction. Hermione watched as a Hufflepuff, who had been walking towards Hermione, looked up and spotted her, and then turned towards another pile of books.

Hermione figured that she obviously wasn't a very nice person in this world.

"Hermione!" Pansy ran up to her, then looked around. "What are you doing in the library?"

Hermione rolled her eyes; thankful she still had her brain, even though Slytherin Hermione didn't. "Studying."

"Why?" Pansy looked shocked.

"Because I need to raise a few grades in some of my other classes." Hermione looked down at her own robes, and realized that her Head Girl badge was not there. Not even a Prefect badge rested there. She obviously was not supposed to be smart in this world.

"Oh, right, new goal." Pansy nodded her head. "Well, good luck with that." Pansy said sarcastically as she patted Hermione on the back. Pansy obviously didn't know whom exactly she was patting on the back.

x x x chapter end x x x

_Author's Note :_ Enjoy. Don't worry too much about Hermione's blood status; everything will be explained. You'll see what I mean. A certain someone/something will bring everything up to speed. I hope this chapter filled out a little better for everyone's taste

Thanks to Beta Bella! She's making this story rock more than it did before.

Did you read? I love reviews!

Chapter 3 Entitled:

The Dark Lord Calls


	3. The Dark Lord Calls

_Disclaimer :_ All Harry Potter things are copyright of the one and only JK Rowling. I don't own a thing, I'm not making money off of this, and I don't even have any money that anyone could get if they sued me. So, erm, yeah.

The Darkest of Wishes

Chapter 3

The Dark Lord Calls

"Which wizard defeated the evil Grindelwald in... yes, Miss Granger?" Professor Binn's monotone drawled and echoed off the walls. He had just looked up from his notes to see if anyone actually knew the answer, he didn't expect much... not from this class, at least. For once, someone was raising their hand, but he did not think it would have been her.

"Albus Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald in 1945, Professor, but Dumbledore prides his work on discovering the twelve uses for dragon's blood more so than the defeat of Grindelwald." Hermione nodded her head and saw as Professor Binns, who never did anything but lecture, actually blinked his transparent eyes and closed his book.

"Yes, of course, but what other thing is he famous for?" Binns clasped his transparent hands together.

Hermione looked around the room; everyone was staring at her.

"Dumbledore was also a friend of Nicholas Flamel, and helped with the creation of the Philosopher's Stone. Hermione was about to continue about how Dumbledore also helped in its destruction, but Professor Binns interrupted her.

"Very good; 20 points to Slytherin." Binns actually managed a smile. "Now, I hope that everyone will learn from Miss Granger's new attitude and be as prepared as she was for our next lesson on the Witches of Greenwich." And with that, he floated out of the room.

"Good going, Granger!" A few of the Slytherin students shouted. "Out of class early!"

Hermione gathered her books and cleared her throat. She smiled to herself and began to walk out of the classroom.

"Hermione?"

Hermione closed her eyes and slowly turned around. "What Malfoy?" she sighed.

Draco shook his head. "What has gotten into you? You're acting completely-"

"Does revenge sound vaguely familiar?" Hermione turned back around and began walking to her next class - Care of Magical Creatures. "Or are you so numb to intelligence-"

"Hermione." Draco pulled Hermione to face him, her books flying out of her hands from the force. "How many times do I have to apologize?"

Hermione was rendered speechless, by how close Malfoy was to her. She tried to pull away, but his grip held firm.

"I'm sorry." He got down on his knees and took her hands into his. "I am _so_ sorry for kissing Pansy; we were trying out that new potion and ..."

Hermione thinned her lips, trying to hold back laughter. So this is why she was fighting with Malfoy? Because he had kissed Pansy Parkinson and Hermione had obviously gone into a fit of jealousy. Wow - Slytherin sure did have its problems - and horrid 'best' friends.

"Are you laughing at me?" Malfoy looked up at Hermione, his eyes hard with anger.

Hermione snorted, "Get up."

"What?"

"Please," Hermione giggled. "Get up, you're making a complete-"

"Fool of myself?" Malfoy stood up and cupped Hermione's face in his hands and leaned in.

Hermione pulled back from his advances and smacked him upside his big arrogant head.

"What the-" Malfoy repelled quickly and his hand flew to his ear. "That hurt."

"Good, maybe I knocked some sense into that head of yours." Hermione bent down to pick up her books that were now scattered everywhere. She sighed as she grabbed her Transfiguration book. "Don't you ever try that again. Ever."

"Fine, you will come running back to me, before you know it, Hermione." Malfoy straightened up and took in a deep breath. "I'll see you tonight."

Hermione brushed some of her hair out of her face, "What makes you think I will make it a point to see you?"

Malfoy looked around incredulously at her. He placed a finger over his mouth, and then touched Hermione's left shoulder. "It burns tonight."

"It?" Hermione stood up and watched as Malfoy looked around then pulled up his sleeve. The Dark Mark was there on his skin; and Hermione touched her left shoulder, and felt the raised skin where her Mark had been placed.

"You wouldn't dare not show, I know." His eyes were serious, and he looked down at the floor. "Not now, anyway."

Hermione watched as he walked off, carefully buttoning his shirt sleeve as he walked.

x x x x x

All day long Hermione waited for the Mark to burn in agony.

In Care of Magical Creatures, it stayed dormant, and she noticed that Hagrid was not very happy, nor did he even look at her once. She highly doubted that she had been nice to him at all during her seven years of being in Slytherin. Hermione decided that she would go and talk to him later on.

In Potions, however, the Mark did start to tingle. She looked up at Professor Snape as soon as the tingling started, and he locked eyes with her. He nodded and Hermione nodded back.

As Hermione walked to the Great Hall for dinner; the Mark had become almost unbearable at times. It would flare up and she would have to close her eyes for a few moments before the pain died down. She noticed that Draco was also doing the same. Nobody even asked if they were okay; but Hermione thought that all the Slytherins already knew that they were ...

Death Eaters.

Hermione couldn't even begin to fathom how she had become like so. She was a Death Eater. How she was a Death Eater at this age, she didn't know, but it certainly didn't surprise her that they had resorted to bringing in young help. Hermione could barely eat, but a few nudges from Pansy and Draco did make her get some food down.

Malfoy found Hermione after dinner and took her hand. She didn't object, for the sheer fact that he knew what he was doing, and if she didn't show up to the Death Eater meeting, then she might as well just kill her own self.

"As soon as we get to Hogsmeade, we need to apparate to Knockturn Alley." Malfoy whispered as Hermione found herself in front of a large statue of Salazar Slytherin. As she followed, everything that she had ever been taught went through her mind.

Don't lie to him, don't speak unless spoken to, don't even give him an idea that you are thinking of something vaguely different from the situation at hand. Just don't think.

"Here we go," Draco said as he helped Hermione up first. "Let's go."

Hermione spun her wand around her body and thought of Knockturn Alley. She'd only seen pictures in books, but she figured that she had a good idea of exactly where she needed to be. When she opened her eyes, she noticed a large sign creaking on its hinges. The sign read: _The Bastion_. There was no other place close by, so Hermione figured that this was the meeting place. Hermione walked forward towards the door, but a hand came out of nowhere and pulled her back.

"Have you gone completely mental, Hermione!" Malfoy had pulled her back. "Never the front door. Even those in Knockturn Alley are wary of the Dark Lord."

"How silly of me," Hermione followed Malfoy down a dank alleyway.

"Through here," Malfoy hissed into her ear. "And for my sake, please act normal."

"Ah, here they are..."

Hermione wished that she could run. She wished she would just fall over and die. She wished a lot of things, but none of them came true.

"Forgive our lateness-"

"No need for formalitiesss, Draco." Hermione looked up at the snake-like figure of Voldemort. "You two may take your placesss." She remembered Harry telling her that he had a face like a snake (Hermione couldn't help but stare at the two slits of a nose, the pale white face, and the crimson eyes.), but she had never thought of how much like a snake he looked. It was unnerving.

Hermione automatically looked around and saw two empty spaces in the circle. She figured her spot was the one that Draco was not heading towards. She slipped to her spot in the circle and covered her head with a hood like everyone around her.

Hermione could not, for the love of Merlin, concentrate and realized that after ten minutes, she had not heard a word that Voldemort had said. All she knew was that her head had snapped up, the second that everyone else's head had snapped up.

"I've given you your dutiesss, and I trussst that you will not fail me." His voice ached in her ear, as the hissing seemed almost unbearable.

The Death Eaters began to leave; but before Hermione could leave, she heard her name.

"Hermione, dear..."

She turned around and took in a deep breath.

"Come here."

Hermione cleared her throat and stepped forward. His long finger curled, beckoning her closer, until she was right at his feet.

"I have thisss feeling," Hermione noticed that he was not looking at her, he was staring at Nagini, his pet snake, "that you were not all here while I wasss giving out my ordersss."

Hermione didn't know what to say, "I apologize."

His gaze fell on her and she instantly knew what he was waiting for.

"_My Lord_." Hermione swallowed. "I have been feeling quite ill, for the past day or so."

"Ah," He stood up and took one of Hermione's hands into his. His hands were like ice and felt like snakeskin. Hermione hoped that she hadn't flinched. "Mussst I remind you that the only reason I keep you here isss because of your undying loyalty and your power. If it weren't for thossse two thingsss, where would you be?"

"Dead," Hermione answered truthfully.

"Yesss." He pulled her closer to him, and Hermione took in a deep breath. "Lisssten; we both know your mudblood statusss-"

Hermione's mind went on automatic. She did have muggle parents, why in the world was she a Death Eater? She didn't look up, since she figured Voldemort would want to drill it into her head that he knew everything about her... which he obviously did.

"But, when the Black family adopted you, they thought you were of pureblood like themselvesss. I would hate to tell them the newsss that their beloved daughter isss actually a filthy and dirty mudblood witch." Voldemort laughed and Hermione squirmed slightly. "Yesss, I know you don't like that."

"But, aren't you half-blooded?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

His head snapped towards her instantly and he pushed her to the ground. He floated over her, his eyes glowing a deep blood red.

"How dare you ssspeak to me in that insssolent tone!" He lowered himself closer to her body, his snake-eyes only inches from her own.

Hermione tried to keep herself calm. She didn't want him to see fear or anger in her eyes.

His lips curled and Hermione could see his fangs. Fangs like a snake; and if she didn't know any better, she figured they were full of poison. He moved even closer to her and hissed in her ear.

"Clever little witch," he slowly floated away from Hermione. He held out his hand and helped her up. Hermione eyed him closely. "You are disssmisssed."

Hermione took him up on his request. She turned quickly and was nearly out of the door, but his voice echoed off the walls.

"Wait," he called to her. "I forgot to give you something."

"Yes, my lord?" Hermione turned around, her eyes to the ground.

"_Crucio_!"

Hermione slowly convulsed to the ground. A blinding light made her shut her eyes tight, but the light was still shining, burning her eyes. Every limb in her body felt like it was being yanked violently away. If Hermione had not known better, then she would have thought that every bone in her body was breaking into tiny pieces. Her insides felt like they were on fire. When she finally could catch her breath, she heard Voldemort again.

"Do not ever ssspeak to me ssso again." Hermione's eyes stayed shut. "Now, go. And Hermione?"

Hermione struggled to breathe, and hoped that he didn't want her to answer.

"Next time - pay attention during the ceremoniesss." There was about a minute's pause, and Hermione still couldn't find the strength to move. "Remove her from my sssight."

Hermione felt two strong arms lift her up and carry her away. She closed her eyes and fell into a disturbing sleep.

The dream she had was normal at first. She was swinging on a swing back at her old house, with her muggle parents. Then she saw a metal fire poker with the image of the Dark Mark being placed in a fire. The searing pain as it was placed on her shoulder blade. Then everything went dark.

x x x x x

Hermione opened her eyes and groaned. She could still feel the effects of the curse, but she knew she was mostly just tired now. It had definitely taken a lot from her during that short amount of time.

"You're awake."

Hermione blinked and slowly turned her head. She was amazed at who she saw. Not only that, but exactly how well he looked.

"Professor?"

"Hermione," Lupin placed a hand on her head. "There isn't a soul around."

Hermione, quite perplexed at his statement, just nodded her head. "Okay."

"Why did you say it?"

"What?" Hermione lifted her head, but Lupin placed his hand on her head again and pushed it back onto the pillow.

"How dare you call the Dark Lord a half-blood." Lupin shook his head, but gave a very handsome smile to Hermione. "You and your mouth."

"I only stated..." Hermione had to take in a deep breath, "... a fact. Wait -"

Hermione looked up at Lupin, her eyes with fear. "You... you were... there."

"Yes, but just because you're a mudblood doesn't change our relationship, Hermione." Lupin took her hand into his. "You're still the best shag I've ever had."

Hermione instantly sat up, "WHAT!" She wished she hadn't sat up so fast; her head throbbed and she slowly slinked back down.

"What?" He looked slightly taken aback.

Hermione closed her eyes. Not only had she dated Malfoy, but she was ... with a teacher. Remus Lupin, of all teachers. Not that anything surprised her anymore, but this was still a bit of a shock.

_Oh, no..._ she thought to herself

"Hermione, I told you," he took her hand, "If the Dark Lord allows you into his circle, then why am I to be the one to reject you?" He leaned forward and kissed her.

Hermione, not knowing what to do, did not move a muscle. She felt absolutely broken. She was an absolutely horrid person in this new world that had somehow been created.

"You little minx," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione shook her head and slowly pushed herself up. "Er, uh, listen." She pushed him back and noticed that he had no gray hair, no shabby clothes, and instead of having a rather pushover type of personality, he was demanding and looked slightly arrogant in his rather flashy robes. Of course, Hermione couldn't deny how good he looked, but that was beside the point. There was a line between the student and the professor.

Obviously, they had broken it.

"Remus," Hermione tried it out, since she figured she called him that all the time, anyway, "I'm really not in the mood."

"Really?" Hermione watched as he took off his shirt, the Dark Mark on the upper left arm. "You always were after the meetings," he whispered as he crawled onto the bed.

Hermione then knew how everything was possible. She was insane. She had gone completely insane. Why would Professor Remus J. Lupin be not only a Death Eater, but half-naked in front of her, asking her to... yep. Insane. Where was a St. Mungo's mediwitch when you needed one? Hermione prayed that she wouldn't have to have Gilderoy Lockhart as a hospital roommate.

"Stop," Hermione pleaded as she pushed him away. "I said... not... in... the... mood."

He looked at her and shrugged. "Fine."

Hermione sighed in relief as he pulled the shirt back over his head and clasped his rather nice blue cloak around his shoulders.

"If you need me," he didn't even look at her. "I'll be in my office."

Hermione sighed. She pinched herself and knew that she wasn't dreaming. However, the insane bit kept rising into her brain.

x x x x x

Oh, that looks soooo nice.

Twilight had returned to her home. She had created a small bubble for her to see the new wish world she had created. She shuddered with delight at the thought of the girl not enjoying her wish.

Too bad, she hasn't even learned the half of it.

x x x chapter end x x x

_Author's Note :_ Please don't flame me because of Lupin. AU remember? HA! I love Lupin dearly, and he will be "nicer," but he's just not very nice now. Muahahaha. And, thanks again, to Beta Bella!

Hope you like the story so far - please _read and review _and let me know what you think of it.

Chapter 4 Entitled:

Fool of a Moon


	4. Fool Of A Moon

__

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter things are copyright of the one and only JK Rowling. I don't own a thing, I'm not making money off of this, and I don't even have any money that anyone could get if they sued me. So, erm, yeah.

****

The Darkest of Wishes

Chapter 4

Fool of a Moon

"They call me Cuban Pete. I'm the king of the Rumba beat. When I play the maracas I go..."

Hermione stared at the scene as she walked into the girls' dormitory. Pansy, Millicent Bulstrode and Graham Pritchard (whom Hermione had seen around a few times, but never really gotten to know her) were all singing at the top of their lungs; and they were very scantily clad. Hermione's eyes went straight to the floor and she put her things on her bed.

"Come on, 'Er-my-knee." Graham tossed a black feather boa to Hermione.

"Chick-chicky boom, chick-chicky boom, chick-chicky boom." Pansy bumped Hermione with her hip and Hermione felt that she had no choice. She sighed and threw the feather boa around her neck.

"Yes, sir, I'm Sally Sweet. I'm the craze of my native street-"

"SING!" Pansy grabbed Hermione's hands and pulled her into the center of the room. "Don't go shy on us now!"

"When I start to dance; everything goes chick-chicky boom, chick-chicky boom, chick-chicky boom." Hermione twirled around and then threw her hands up. "Voila."

"Oh, no," Millicent shook her head, "Next verse!"

"So, if you like the beat," Hermione paused only for a moment. She definitely was NOT having fun; while the other three girls were having a blast. She sighed, but then shook her head.

__

Let it go, she thought. _Just let go._

"Take a lesson from Sally Sweet, and I'll teach you to chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom, chick-chicky-boom!" Hermione threw the feather boa up in the air an whipped her head around, her hair flipping in every direction.

"There she is!" Pansy tackled Hermione with a large hug. Hermione's eyes opened wide as Millicent and Graham followed suit. "We thought this might cheer you up!"

Hermione looked at the three girls and wondered why they were being nice, or at least seeming to be so. The hugs did not feel fake at all. In fact, Hermione could feel the love deep in her bones, that she thought were going to break. Millicent was incredibly strong.

"Air," Hermione coughed.

"Now," Graham ran over to a bed and patted both her hands on the sides. Millicent, Pansy, and Hermione all fit onto the bed; which Hermione found surprising. She thought for sure that Millicent would take up three-quarters of the bed; Hermione shook her head. She was being mean for no reason now; it wasn't like Millicent was throwing her into a locked closet or anything. "Tell us about your _visit_."

Hermione watched as all six eyes fell onto her. They certainly weren't talking about the Death Eater meeting, were they? She certainly was not going to tell them she was put under the Cruciatus Curse.

"Yeah," Millicent rested her chin on her hands.

"Did you... you know?" Pansy's eyes lit up.

Hermione opened her mouth and then closed it. She cocked her head to the side, trying to find the words. "Well," she shook her head. "No, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Stop being coy!"

"Look, Milly, she doesn't have to tell us," Pansy held up her hand.

"Thank you," Hermione let out her breath.

"Though, you've never not told us before."

"Oh, er, well," Hermione shrugged, "Everyone was there. He talked for a long time and I barely listened to him. Then he got mad at me afterwards... what?"

"Everyone was there?"

"Yeah," Hermione cocked one eyebrow. "One of those 'be-there-or-die' things."

__

They are beyond any remote forms of intelligence. You would think that being in Slytherin that they would have at least one family member within his ranks.

"Oh, Hermione," Pansy started laughing (as did Millicent and Graham), "Not _that_ visit."

"You know," Graham winked at Hermione, "Remus."

Hermione's eyes grew wider and more orb-like than Dobby's. "We did nothing." She stated firmly and hopped off the bed.

"Liar!"

Hermione ignored the cat calls. She walked right out of the room, thoroughly embarrassed and humiliated by it all.

x x x x x

__

BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Bloody hell!"

__

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"I'm coming!"

__

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"I said... oh, Hermione."

"Remus." Hermione nodded curtly.

"Why do I have the pleasure of such a visit?" He shut the door behind her and leaned up against it for support.

"Would you like me to be frank?" Hermione still hadn't looked him in the eye.

"Haven't you always been?" Lupin smiled at her, but Hermione still wouldn't look him in the eye.

"What are we?" Hermione's eyes flashed and she took in a deep breath.

Remus smiled and then, to keep himself from laughing, coughed. "You're serious?"

"Yes," Hermione stated and then put her hands to her hips, then quickly removed them since the look that Lupin gave her made her squirm.

"Well... I'm... are you feeling quite all right?" He placed his hands on her shoulders and Hermione pulled back sharply.

"Stop that!" Hermione realized that she was now up against the wall. She jumped slightly from its coolness.

"Fine," Lupin backed off, but still kept his eyes locked onto hers. "You're so much like a woman," he muttered.

Hermione blinked. For once in her life, she was confused.

Lupin continued to talk, except he was now mocking her, "Oh, Remus, touch me like that! Oh, Remus, do you love me? Remus - you better bloody kiss me now or you'll never shag me again! Oh, Remus, don't touch me! Remus, I don't love you! Remus - don't kiss me! Kiss me, don't kiss me!" He stopped and then stared at her. "Can't you ever bloody well make up that mind of yours?"

Hermione stared at him. There was silence for a while, finally Hermione shook her head and looked outside, trying to clear her thoughts. She squinted at the brightness of the full moon and then suddenly looked at Lupin. He was still standing there, looking very perplexed. Hermione's eyes widened and she looked back outside the window. The full moon was still staring down at her, but Lupin wasn't changing.

Something wasn't right.

"So, you wanted to know, what we are," he broke the silence.

__

Thank Merlin! Hermione thought.

"I guess the best way to put it... lovers."

Hermione nodded her head, not wanting to look at him, or even be in her own body, quickly left the room without another word. She needed some sleep. Sleep to think of how to get the hell out of this psychotic world...

x x x chapter end x x x

__

Author's Note : Graham Pritchard is not a made-up character. Read GoF; the character is there. Though whether or not Graham is male or female; I don't know. Female in my story.

Let's pretend that _Cuban Pete/Sally Sweet_ (Desi Arnaz rocks my socks)is NOT a muggle song. Ha ha.

Also; it was too early into the story for the chapter title of "Lions and Snakes." Later on there will be a title named that; it fits better like this. Don't want to give you EVERYTHING so quickly. LOL

Sorry this chapter took me so long - I thought it was complete crap when I wrote it about a month ago - and yet no matter what I do to it - it is still crap. The only thing about this story is that I'm going to try and update it when I can, but it's giving me a lot of trouble. So, it's going through a major rewrite at the moment.

Hope you like the story so far - please _read and review _and let me know what you think of it.

****

Chapter 5 Entitled:

Visitation Rights


	5. Visitation Rights

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter things are copyright of the one and only JK Rowling. I don't own a thing, I'm not making money off of this, and I don't even have any money that anyone could get if they sued me. So, erm, yeah.

The Darkest of Wishes

Chapter 5

Visitation Rights

"I must say, this is a complete turn around for you Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled widely at McGonagall who handed her a piece of parchment with no red marks attached at all. The previous paper that McGonagall had given her had been full of errors, which had made Hermione nearly faint.

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione rolled up the parchment and put it in her bag.

"You make me sick," Graham spat at Hermione. Hermione noticed that Graham had gotten a lot of red marks on her paper. "Who did you pay to do your assignment?"

"I did it all on my own," Hermione whispered. "Just because I use to not care about school doesn't mean that I can't care about it now."

"But, what about the..." Graham lowered her voice and mouthed 'meetings'. Which Hermione knew perfectly well by the quick pang on her shoulder that she meant the Death Eater meetings. "You know that ... _he_ ... doesn't want you to boggle your mind with all of these unimportant teachings."

"I figure that if I learn them, and learn them well, we'll be better prepared." And with that Hermione focused on McGonagall for the rest of the period. Every time Graham tried to get Hermione's attention, she would ignore her.

On the way out of Transfiguration, McGonagall called Hermione away from the pack of Slytherins. Hermione sighed happily.

"Hermione, whatever it is that you are doing," McGonagall gave her an odd look but smiled none-the-less, "Please, keep it up. I'm very pleased with your progress."

Hermione nodded her head. "Thank you."

"You may go," she nodded curtly.

Hermione nodded and turned to look at the mouse that she had transfigured into an owl, then back into a mouse. Smiling again to herself she left the room and noticed that only Pansy had waited on her.

"What was that all about?" Pansy motioned with her thumb back at McGonagall.

"I don't know," Hermione shrugged and walked on. "Not really important."

"Right," Pansy nodded. "Well, you ready for lunch?"

"I'm famished."

x x x x x

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

Hermione thought it rather suiting that they had resorted to just acknowledging each other's existence. After all, it technically shouldn't be more than that. Hermione thought it was funny that "Granger" was the only word that Malfoy said to her at school. She hoped that it stayed like that for a long time.

"Mail," Pansy nodded up to the ceiling as owls began to fly into the Great Hall.

A rather grand black owl landed in front of Hermione and handed her three parcels. One was the Daily Prophet, a letter from (Hermione squinted, trying to read correctly) Delilah Black, and a small box with a large 'B' on the cover.

Hermione's hand began to shake. It really hadn't sunken in when Voldemort had told her that the Black's had adopted her, thinking her to have been orphaned from another powerful wizard family. But with the letter now in her hand from Delilah Black, she figured everything was true.

Hermione remembered that the Mrs. Black from the painting in Grimmauld Place was in fact, Delilah. She gulped as she opened the letter.

Dearest Hermione,

I hope everything is going well with you. We hope that that horrid Headmaster hasn't tried to fill that mind of yours with all that nonsense that flows from his mudblood-loving mouth.

Bella and Regulus told me that you were late to the meeting with that Malfoy boy. You cannot continue to be late to the meetings, love. No boy is worth as much as your loyalty to Him.

To better news, the box is full of your favorite sweets! Kreacher also made you a few cookies! He is getting rather old though, dear, do you think that I should chop him? I probably should, but he's so loyal, it will be ever so hard for me to lure him to the Chop Room. Perhaps I'll buy a few new house elves and see how much better they are. They have this new breed that learns what your deepest desires are. Mostly having to do with food and comfort. I read an ad in the paper the other day and I'm thinking that I'll buy you one of these new house elves with the special talents when you finally get out of the hellhole that is Hogwarts.

Oh, don't forget to ask that Pansy girl if she'd like to come over for Christmas holiday. She's such a lovely girl. Tell her we'd love to have her over again. If she's not able, you can ask someone else, of course. Just not that fake Pritchard girl. The Pritchards are a stupid lot, if you ask me. I won't have that filth in my house.

Keep up that 'O' in Potions, my lovely!

Mother Delilah

Hermione folded the letter up - she hated 'Mother Delilah' already just from her letter. There was no way she was asking Pansy over for Christmas. She didn't even know if she wanted to go to Grimmauld Place on Christmas. What were Death Eaters doing celebrating Christmas anyway? Surely they thought a holiday like that was not worthy of celebrating.

"Hermione?"

"Yes... what?" Hermione placed the letter in her bag and reached for the box of sweets. She opened the box quickly, thinking she'd find something horrid inside. She noticed Draco reaching for her copy of the Daily Prophet. They locked eyes silently, Hermione nodded her consent.

"Bad news?" Pansy pointed at the letter now in Hermione's bag.

"Oh, no." Hermione shook her head. "Mum was just talking about how Kreacher is getting too old."

"She going to chop 'im?"

Hermione reached into the box. A box of Vampire Snaps (which Hermione did actually like - she loved the cherry-flavored filling), Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans, and what looked like macadamia nut cookies. A quick taste and she knew that Kreacher wasn't as bad as he seemed. At least he could make cookies well.

"I hope not... here have one." Hermione handed Pansy a cookie.

"Hermione," Draco's voice was slightly high as he stared at the front page of the Daily Prophet.

"Yes, you can have one too," Hermione tossed a cookie his way. Draco didn't catch it; instead it hit him on the arm and fell to the floor. "Mal -- Draco?"

"Look," Malfoy twirled the paper around so that Hermione could see.

Death Eater Lucius Malfoy In Azkaban

Lucius Malfoy, known Death Eater, finally caught. A group of Aurors caught him engaging in a muggle-baiting.

Hermione's eyes opened wide. A muggle-baiting? She was glad he had been caught. In fact, she hoped he stayed in Azkaban. However, in this world she wasn't supposed to think like that.

"Oh, no," Hermione sighed. She hoped she didn't look too happy. "Does it say anything about your mother?"

"No," Draco shook his head. "I'm going to take a guess and say this letter is from her though."

Sure enough the letter was about how a tip from a James Potter caught Lucius in the act.

x x x x x

After lunch, Hermione had tried to find Harry or Ron. Considering she knew that the hunt would be on Harry now that Draco's dad was now in prison because of Harry's dad.

When Draco had read the letter from his mother, Hermione had taken in a quick breath when the name 'James Potter' was spoken. She still didn't know a lot about this world, but she knew that a lot of things were different. Most of them were not a 'good different' either.

However, she again, had no luck with finding Ron or Harry. Yet, she did catch a glimpse of Ginny Weasley, but couldn't get to her in time before she went into the Gryffindor common room. Hermione thought about waiting until a Gryffindor came by and spoke the password to gain entry, but she knew that would be more trouble than what it was worth. Also, she only had a few more minutes until her Divination class.

The one class she hoped that she was failing dismally but figured that since she was still taking it, that she was doing fairly well.

x x x x x

"Miss Granger, your aura is weak today."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I see."

"You do not see! For your aura is extremely broken today. Perhaps next week... it will have repaired itself." Professor Trelawney then went onto another table.

Hermione forgot how much she actually hated Divination. She noticed that Padma Patil was talking to Trelawney and the both looked to be talking about something that just might happen in the future.

Hermione looked at the crystal ball in front of her and touched the glass. She certainly didn't understand how she was supposed to see anything other than her reflection.

"Hermione?" A small, meek voice intruded into her thoughts.

"Yes?" She smiled at the Ravenclaw at her table. She knew it was Mandy Brocklehurst, they were in the same year, but she didn't know that she was a prefect. Even in the mist-filled hot room, the badge gleamed.

"Do you see anything?" The girl flinched slightly as Hermione opened her mouth. Hermione guessed that she thought a smart alleck remark was about to come out of her mouth.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Divination is not a very good subject of study, in my opinion. I don't think I'll ever see anything other than my reflection."

Mandy laughed, "Oh, I always thought you were a top student in here."

"Not remotely," Hermione leaned forward and lowered her voice. "It was all pretend. I mean, seeing a Grim around every corner is the only way to get an 'O' in this class."

Mandy laughed again.

"The future is not funny!" Trelawney's wispy voice alarmed even Hermione. "For I see darkness and despair."

"Yes, I'm sure you do," Hermione rolled her eyes.

x x x x x

"What was that Summoning Charm again?" Mandy whispered in Hermione's ear. They were in the library and a few students had been looking at them oddly. Hermione knew it was because she was talking to someone who happened to be in Ravenclaw and not in Slytherin.

"Accio." Hermione smiled and put the finishing touches on her Potions essay.

"Hermione?" Mandy sighed as she placed her quill down. Hermione looked up and noticed that Mandy looked a little scared.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, slightly alarmed.

"Yes, but... please don't... I mean... I don't mean this in... just..."

Hermione nodded her head - knowing exactly what Mandy meant, "I won't. Go on."

"Why is it that you never really showed how smart you are?" Mandy took in a deep breath and seemed to lean away from Hermione.

"Er... well... my head wasn't screwed on tight enough," Hermione joked. "I think laziness is a good excuse, though I'm over it, now."

"It's just, I remember in our fourth year, and we had Herbology together. Every paper you got back was covered in red ink," Mandy shook her head. "Then in fifth year we had Transfiguration..."

"Yes, well..." Hermione shrugged, trying to focus her attention back on her essay on brewing Newtskin Mallop.

"Well, if it isn't Brocklehurst."

Hermione's head shot up, as did Mandy's. Hermione placed her quill down and rubbed her left temple.

"Go away, Malfoy," Hermione snapped.

"Brocklehurst tutoring you, Granger?" Draco sneered at Mandy. "We both know she's as worthless as-"

"Shut up! How dare you talk to her like that!" Hermione stood up quickly causing her chair to land with a dull thud. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. "You don't know all the nasty little things I could turn you into..." Hermione smiled slightly at the thought of turning Draco into a ferret, just like Moody had all those years ago.

"Hermione Granger!" Hermione turned to face Madame Pince who looked like she was ready to tie Hermione to the ceiling by her fingernails. Hermione turned slightly pink at being yelled at by a teacher. "Put your wand away this instant, before you cause some horrible accident and ruin all of my books!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. She was really getting annoyed with all of the 'Hermione is stupid' comments.

Hermione calmly placed her wand back in her robes and turned to face Mandy. Her face was white with shock and Hermione tried to give her a smile.

Utterly disgusted with Malfoy for ruining a nice study session; Hermione stalked out of the library and down to the Slytherin common room.

x x x x x

"Why were you sitting with Brocklehurst, anyway?" Draco leaned up against the chair that Hermione was sitting in.

"I-"

"Better yet, what were you doing in the library?"

"I can't study?" Hermione spat at Malfoy.

"Well, no... I mean... yes... but... it's not you."

"You hardly know me;" Hermione rolled her eyes and a silence fell over the two. "Why were you so mean to her, anyway?"

"You're not serious?" Malfoy laughed and squeezed in beside Hermione on the chair. Hermione shifted uncomfortably away from him. "Brocklehurst is muggleborn."

Hermione sat in silence.

"Oh, come on," Malfoy nudged her, "Were you trying to play with her mind?"

Hermione continued to sit in silence.

"Oh, I know, the Dark Lord asked you to do a secret mission."

Hermione sighed and turned to face Malfoy. "You know, for someone who I took to... nevermind..." Hermione decided it was time for a change of subject before she gave herself away anymore. "Were you looking for me when you came into the library?"

"Yes, Graham said something about you studying, and I had to see it for myself."

Hermione snorted.

"I really did want to find you... you know about my father and his... situation. My mother sent me another letter and she's asked me to go and visit him. She said that I needed to take a few things to him, and I only trust you to help me with this visit." Malfoy's voice lowered considerably, even though very few people were in the common room. "Say you will go."

Hermione was awestruck. Go to Azkaban? With Dementors? No thank you.

"I..."

How could she say yes to that? There was no way she could. And, yet, as if something was controlling her...

"I will."

Hermione clamped her hand over her mouth. She did not just say...

"I will go with you;" Hermione gasped as the sentence escaped her mouth... again.

"Are you alright?" Malfoy gave her an odd look, but smiled anyway.

As he left her sitting in the chair, she couldn't help but feel sickened at the words that had just escaped her mouth. The words that seemed to have a mind all of their own...

x x x x x

Twilight rolled her fingers over the image of her new world. There was no way she would allow the girl to make a complete fool of herself anymore. Even if she had to control the very words that escaped her wide and talkative mouth... she would.

She will not ruin what I have waiting for her.

x x x chapter end x x x

Author's Note : I bet you all are happy that I updated, eh? LOL. The rewriting process is done, and I think it's a lot better than what it was. So - yayness, eh?

Chapter 6 Entitled:

Malfoys and Dementors


	6. Malfoys and Dementors

_Disclaimer :_ All Harry Potter things are copyright of the one and only JK Rowling. I don't own a thing, I'm not making money off of this, and I don't even have any money that anyone could get if they sued me. So, erm, yeah.

The Darkest of Wishes

Chapter 6

Malfoys and Dementors

Hermione awoke the next day, with a crick in her neck. As she was rolling her head, she caught a glimpse of something in the shadows. When she looked more closely she could see the distinct shape of ...

_No, I don't believe in that nonsense,_ Hermione thought to herself.

Hermione's eyes grew wide at the sight of the Grim lurking in the shadows. She shook her head and looked over towards the door; when her eyes came back to the shadows the shape had grown in size.

She decided that it was just a trick of the light and hopped out of her bed to get a closer look. As she crept towards the changing shadow, a menacing noise erupted into the room.

WAKE UP YOU LOT! WAKE UP YOU LOT! WAKE UP YOU LOT!

Hermione jumped slightly and turned around to see her roommates stirring in their beds. Graham had bought a Zonko Clock that screamed until someone threw it across the room. Graham thought it was funny at first, but after about a week she had tried to smash it with a hammer... but the clock always jumped out of the way at the last second.

"Ugh," Pansy moaned as she placed the pillow over her head. "Someone throw the bloody thing so it'll shut up."

Millicent jumped out of bed, shaking the floorboards as she landed, and crossed the room in a matter of two seconds. She grabbed the clock and threw it against the wall. The shrieks subsided as soon as it clunked against the wall.

"Thank Merlin," Graham muttered. "What time is it?"

"Half past six," Hermione replied as she looked back at the shadow. To her relief, any sign of the Grim had vanished.

x x x x x

"Hermione, what are you doing today?" Pansy asked as she relaxed in the sun.

Hermione couldn't remember the last time she'd seen a Slytherin go out in the sun to relax, but shook the thought out of her head. She had to get all of her preconceived notions that all Slytherins were pale, mean purebloods.

They're just like the rest of us...

"Well, I have to visit a friend," Hermione said nonchalantly. She hoped that Pansy would not ask anymore stupid, pointless, or annoying questions.

"Who?"

"Can't I ever be discreet without you trying to weasel every bit of information out of me?" Hermione huffed and tried to relax in the sun's soothing rays.

"I was only asking," Pansy sat up, looking quite perplexed. "You used to tell me everything."

"Yes, well," Hermione paused and squinted her eyes. "That was before you practically lied to me."

"What?"

"Friends don't lie to each other," Hermione snapped; hoping that Malfoy would show up soon so that they could leave.

"I didn't lie!" Pansy combed her hand through her black hair.

"So, it really was a _potion_ that you and Draco were trying out, was it?" Hermione placed her hand under her chin and looked directly into Pansy's eyes. "Love potion, of course?"

"I... I... fine! For the hundredth time... I am sorry!" Pansy gritted her teeth and threw herself back onto the green and silver blanket they were both sitting on. "I thought you were over it, and over him."

"I am," Hermione was thoroughly enjoying the look on Pansy's face. "I just don't think I can forgive you, my best friend," Hermione rolled her eyes, hating to say that Pansy Parkinson was her best friend, "I mean, shouldn't you have told him to back off?"

"Hermione!" Pansy pleaded as Hermione turned her face in the opposite direction. That's when she noticed Draco slowly making his way towards them.

"Go snog him, Pansy," Hermione nudged Pansy on the shoulder. "

"What?" Pansy gave a little jump. Hermione only guessed it was because Pansy didn't expect her to say that.

"I was only joking," Hermione muttered.

Pansy muttered something under her breath, then looked straight at Hermione. Her eyes glared with fury - and if Hermione might have been scared if she hadn't known how horrible Pansy was at casting hexes or jinxes. "You know what, Hermione?"

"I know a lot of things;" Hermione smiled up at Pansy who was slowly standing up, trying to look more intimidating.

"I think you are a selfish, frizzy-haired cow!"

"Is that all you've got?" Hermione laughed. Pansy's nostrils flared as Hermione wiped a tear from her eye - her laughs echoing through the grounds.

"You have every man you could ever want - and when someone else comes into the picture - you throw bitch fits, because nobody is paying you any attention!" Pansy's voice was high-pitched and she shrieked the last word.

Hermione watched as Malfoy slowed his steps. She couldn't stop laughing and she could feel her lungs aching for more air.

"And..." Pansy whipped out her wand and pointed it at Hermione. She lowered her voice, so that only Hermione could hear. "You can't stand the fact that me and Draco are in _love_."

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Hermione was slowing her laughs, not believing the scene in front of her. Malfoy had grabbed Pansy's wand and was looking at the both of them in complete shock.

"Glad to see you two befriending each other again," Draco's facetious tone made Hermione giggle again. "Let's go," Draco grabbed Hermione by her elbow and lead her away. "Ever think of cursing Hermione again, and you'll see how quickly my so-called _love_ for you makes me hex you into oblivion." He called over his shoulder to Pansy.

As Hermione took a quick glance behind her, she noticed that Malfoy had tossed the wand onto the ground, and that Pansy was glaring at the both of them.

"Are you okay?" Draco released her elbow and led them towards the gates. "My mother has arranged a flying carriage for us."

"Yes," Hermione laughed again. "I think someone hit me with a Tickling Charm, because everything she was saying was hilarity personified."

"Hilarity personified?" Draco shook his head and looked at Hermione. "Trying out new words, are we?"

"Oh," Hermione's smile faded. "Read a few things here and there... so how did you get the flying carriage?" She deliberately changed the subject and gave another glance over her shoulder. She didn't see Pansy anymore, so she figured that she had gone inside.

Draco placed his hand on Hermione's back, leading her in the right direction. "Got special permission from the Ministry... so Dumbledore can't even stop us."

"Let's hurry, then," Hermione said.

_So, I can get back here as soon as possible,_ Hermione's thought concluded the sentence

x x x x x

Hermione had read about Azkaban. She had seen pictures of Azkaban. She had even met a man who had spent a great deal of his life in Azkaban. But - nothing could have prepared her for her own visit to the wizard prison.

As Hermione, Draco, and Narcissa all made their way into the Visitor's Quarters... Hermione felt like she would never be happy ever again. She looked at Narcissa, who's usually pointed face seemed to soften in a state of - what Hermione thought looked a lot like - mourning. Draco's face fell as he looked at Hermione.

A black door at the other side of the room slowly opened and a Dementor slid into the room. It's skeletal hand beckoned for them to follow.

"Here," Draco whispered. He handed Hermione a rather heavy book and she tried her very best not to look at the Dementor in front of her. "Give it to dad for me..."

"Of course," Hermione suddenly faltered and looked to her immediate right. There was a long corridor and at the very end was one cell with two Dementors standing guard. Hermione looked back to the front and saw that nobody had noticed that she had fell back.

She didn't know what it was, but something was calling for her to walk down the long passageway. Against her better judgment she began to slowly walk down the hall. On both sides of her, the gray brick seemed to close in on her, making her move forward faster.

The two Dementors turned to face her and separated, allowing her to move closer to the bars. Inside was an ancient old man who slowly turned his head to face her. They stared at each other for a moment. Hermione felt like her world was going to collapse as both Dementors inched towards her slightly. The man shook his head and closed his eyes. With a flash, his eyes opened and he hurtled towards the exact place where Hermione was peering into the cell. His arm swiped at her, and before she could move, she found that he had cut her with his fingernails.

She stumbled back, the book flying from her hand, and landed with a small thump. Shaking her head, Hermione saw the two Dementors entering the cage. She felt her senses slowly coming back to her as the man screamed in agony. One Dementor looked towards Hermione and one of his gnarled fingers emerged from his black cloak... it waved in the air, as if saying that Hermione had been bad.

Hermione reached for the book and slowly stood up. The man was now staring blankly up at the ceiling of his cell and the two Dementors exited and resumed their guard positions. Hermione nodded to the both of them and turned quickly away, running down the corridor. As she reached the end, she looked and saw that Draco, Narcissa, and the guide Dementor had not moved very far. She jogged slightly to catch up to them.

They rounded a corner and came to another door with a sign above it.

You-Know-Who Supporters  
Dementor Per Inmate: 10

Hermione noticed Lucius in a cell on her immediate right as soon as theypassed through the door.

"Lucius," Narcissa whispered as she fell to her knees and reached through the bars. "Oh, my love."

"Narcissa," Lucius sighed in relief. "I knew you would come."

Hermione thought that Lucius looked rather awful. His usual perfect hair was now dirty and tangled. The clothes he was wearing were tattered and did not fit him. She thought that maybe they reused prison clothes.

"Draco," Lucius looked at his son and his wife. He couldn't smile, but she knew that he probably would if he could.

"Hermione's here too, Father;" Draco whispered and looked towards three of the Dementors hovering close by. "She brought you a present."

One of the Dementors flew quickly towards Hermione and ripped the book from her hands. Hermione felt the cold, clammy hand touch her own for a moment, and she fell to the ground as the touch sent the most horrible memories into view.

When she regained her ability to stand, Hermione saw that the Dementor had handed Lucius the book. He clutched it to his chest and looked right into Hermione's eyes. She saw a glint of triumph there as Draco lifted her up.

"Thank you," Lucius mumbled.

"We'll come back next week, Lucius," Narcissa whispered to her husband.

"Of course," Lucius muttered as he crawled to the back of his cell.

As they turned away from Lucius and his cell, Hermione felt her spirits starting to lift at the thought of leaving. One Dementor from another cell turned towards her and reached out, as if wanting to take away the happiness. Hermione jumped back, bumping into Draco. He put his hand on her waist, leading her away.

They passed the corridor that Hermione had entered only minutes before, but she found to her amazement that a tattered rope now blocked the corridor. The cell that had been at the very end of the hallway was now just a lonely black door. Hermione then noticed a sign hanging from the ceiling right in front of the same hallway.

No Visitors Allowed  
Psychotic Death Ward  
Dementor Per Inmate: 2

Her heart leapt into her throat. She remembered reading that it was the only ward that killed the cellmates, based on their crimes. The most horrible crime-makers were sent there and if they behaved then they weren't killed, but if they did not behave... they were tortured until they lost their minds. Then, if they were lucky, were killed by the Minister of Magic's approval.

Hermione didn't know what kind of mirage she had witnessed, but hoped that she never came back to find out...

x x x x x

Hermione entered the flying carriage after Mrs. Malfoy and watched as Draco took the seat by his mother. They were both smiling.

"Thank you, love," Narcissa smiled at Hermione and patted her hand from across the carriage.

"You're welcome," The trip was still fresh in her mind and she didn't know what she had done that was deserving of a 'thank you.'

"I told mum you'd help us bust him out." Draco muttered as the carriage took off.

"B-bust out?" Hermione looked at the both of them.

"You didn't tell her?" Narcissa glanced over at her son. "The spine of the book you were carrying had a bottle of potion locked inside. The potion will transfer Lucius into a wasp so that he may fly right out of his cell."

"Oh," Hermione tried to smile. "That... that's... great. Really. Really great." Hermione looked at the Malfoy's who were beaming at her.

x x x x x

"She's been acting completely bonkers, hasn't she?" Millicent grabbed a cookie and shoved it into her mouth.

"No doubt," Graham agreed. "I mean, she's studying even though she told us not three weeks ago that... You-Know-Who... told her to only work in Divination, Potions, and..."

"Was it Astronomy?" Millicent asked with cookie bits still in her mouth.

"I don't remember the other one," Pansy said. "She said that Divination and Potions were the only thing You-Know-Who needed."

"Yeah..." Graham sighed and sat back in her chair. "She's been secretive too... she's never not told us anything."

"That's for certain," Pansy nodded her head and rolled her eyes. "I tried to tell her that today and she went mental on me."

"Yeah, well, you got mental right back," Millicent informed her.

"I didn't mean for things to go so far. Did you see what Draco did?" Pansy paused, "I think they're going to marry each other."

"Not if you stop the wedding first," Graham poked Pansy in the ribs and they all laughed.

"Yeah, I'd hex them both if I ever heard that," Pansy chuckled, but she was dead serious and they all knew it.

"Maybe you should hex her... show her you really mean it." Millicent said as she grabbed two more cookies.

"Please, Milly, aren't you sick, yet?" Graham looked disgusted.

"No - they're really good!" Which sounded more like, "Mnol ereel eebud."

"Pansy couldn't hex a statue if it slapped her in the face and called her mother a bucktoothed prostitute;" Graham got back on subject, and looked over at Pansy. "You know it's true."

"I know," Pansy admitted, and thought for a moment. "I could poison her."

"You can't do that to a friend!" Millicent added.

"Since when were they ever really her friends?" Graham asked incredulously.

"Well," Pansy shrugged. "I think our first year we were really friends..."

"I know," Millicent said. "Just used her to get to Draco, you did! You told me that in second year after you went on holiday at Grimmauld Place."

"I'm not that low," Pansy said indignantly. She paused and then shrugged, "So what if I did?"

"Maybe that's why she's treating you like maggot breath. I mean, you practically admitted to loving Draco today." Graham shrugged. "She's been nicer to me as of late, you know."

"I'm tired of this conversation," Pansy muttered. "Let's get to bed. I have to sleep on the idea of poisoning her..."

"You little leech," Millicent shook her head at Pansy.

"More like a painted-"

"Maypole? Now girls," Pansy interrupted Graham and smiled at them both. "You know how I hate Shakespeare... horrid muggle writer if there every was one."

As they all turned in to get some sleep, Graham whispered to Millicent, "I was going to say 'whore' but..."

x x x x x

Hermione threw herself onto her bed and bit the pillow to keep herself from screaming. She had just released a prisoner from Azkaban... and not just any prisoner. Lucius Malfoy - one of Voldemort's most loyal followers. Hermione wished that she could go and perform an Unforgivable Curse on Malfoy, but that would just make her the horrible thing that she already was in this world.

She heard Graham move in her bed, and looked up hoping that Graham had not awoken. After a minute, when Graham's breathing went back to normal... Hermione climbed into her own bed and tried to find sleep.

x x x chapter end x x x

_Author's Note :_ Yes, "painted maypole" is what Hermia calls the other girl (who's name escapes me) in Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream. I was in that play in 7th grade... and it's been six years, so I have a right to not remember exactly.

Hope you all liked the Azkaban bit. It was a lot of fun to write. Read and review, please and thanks.

Chapter 7 Entitled:

Career Advancement


	7. Career Advancement

__

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter things are copyright of the one and only JK Rowling. I don't own a thing, I'm not making money off of this, and I don't even have any money that anyone could get if they sued me. So, erm, yeah.

****

The Darkest of Wishes

Chapter 7

Career Advancement

"Hey, Hermione!" Graham waved at Hermione as she crossed across the Slytherin common room. "Did you see the notice board?"

"No," Hermione rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "What's going on?"

"We all have to see Professor Snape about our career choices." Graham sighed and shrugged. "He's probably going to tell me what a horrid Healer I'll make."

Hermione looked at Graham. A Healer? There was no way that she would let Graham heal her. Ever. Hermione smiled to give Graham a false sense of hope. "Oh, posh."

"Looks like you're at eleven this morning." Graham pointed to the posted piece of parchment. "I'm at a half past three. Yes! I get to skip Care of Magical Creatures - positively the stupidest class on earth. What with that oaf teaching."

"Actually, I think Hagrid is becoming a much better professor," Hermione sighed slightly as she heaved a pile of books into her arms. "Well, I'll see you at lunch."

x x x x x

"I see that all of your grades have improved immensely. Except for Divination; which has drastically fallen."

Hermione kept her eyes on everything except Snape's face. If Lupin had turned into a Death Eater there was no telling whether or not Snape was a real Death Eater or if he was spying for the Order. She couldn't tell... that was for sure.

"Yes," Hermione nodded as she looked at a very interesting piece of pottery in the corner of the room. "Is that new?"

"No," Snape eyed Hermione oddly.

"Oh, the house elves must have cleaned it, then." Hermione muttered. "So, what is this meeting all about anyway?"

"Is this a new tactic, Granger?"

"What?" Hermione was taken aback. She knew it had been too easy for Snape to be a double-spy for the Order. "Tactic? Oh, yes..." Hermione recovered herself. "I just feel that I'll be better prepared on all sides if I focused more on all of the subjects here."

"Except Divination?"

"Very wooly subject, if you ask me," Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought of Professor Trelawney.

"But you were doing so well," Snape sneered slightly, but Hermione ignored it. At least she sounded like the Hermione that everyone knew. The evil one who dissed teachers and school.

"Your tactic?" Snape lowered his gaze on her.

Hermione gave a mock gasp. "Of course not! How dare you imply that I would even consider doing something against-"

Hermione heard a knock at the door that interrupted her train of thought. Snape held his hand up to her to silence her. "Come in."

The door creaked open and a very handsomely dressed Remus Lupin entered. He smiled at Hermione, then nodded his head at Snape.

"Late again, Remus," Snape huffed. "Do take a seat."

"So, how far along have we gotten?" Lupin pulled up a chair and began to stare intently at Hermione.

"Hermione was talking about this new tactic that the Dark Lord has asked her to follow." Snape looked at Hermione, with an expression that she couldn't quite follow. She looked away quickly.

"Yes," Hermione stated plainly. "I'm not at liberties to discuss anything, of course."

"Right," Lupin nodded his head. Both Snape and Hermione looked at him.

"Why exactly is he here anyway?" Hermione asked Snape. She hoped it didn't sound entirely too mean.

"To assist you in your career. This is your last career advancement session, is it not?" Lupin asked incredulously. "Just here to make sure that my favorite pupil is on the right track."

__

Looks like I'm being spied on, is what it looks like, Hermione thought bitterly.

"Does the plan still say that you're going to be my assistant after your final year?" Snape asked Hermione; his eyes skimming the parchment.

"Of course," Hermione tried to keep her voice steady.

__

An assistant Potions professor? Of all things... and here I thought it was going to say in big, bright green letters... Future Death Eater.

"The Dark Lord knows that that part of the plan is perfect," Lupin muttered. "Not that it ever wasn't perfect. It's just that you infiltrating Hogwarts is the epitome of stealth and sneakiness on his part."

__

Oh, I hate my life. Hermione placed her head in her hands after Lupin spoke those words. She was going to be a spy for the Death Eaters. This was not good. Not good at all.

"I feel sick suddenly," Hermione placed her hand to her stomach. She had to get out of there. "I... are we done?" She looked up and made the mistake of looking directly into Snape's eyes.

"Yes," Snape nodded.

"Good." Hermione hurriedly left the room. She went to shut the door, but a figure stepped in the way to stop it from slamming too quickly. "Prof... I mean... Remus."

"Are you all right? Would you like me to take you to the Hospital Wing?" Remus placed a hand at the small of her back.

Fighting the urge to shrink away from his touch, Hermione just shook her head. "No - I'll see you later."

Lupin kissed her forehead and quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen. When he was certain that nobody was around, he hurried away with a wink.

When Lupin had moved out of sight, she hurried to the Headmaster's office. That was the only place that she knew that she could go. Dumbledore would know what to do. She was slightly surprised that she hadn't tried to talk to him yet.

__

Because you thought that you would finally wake up, Hermione scorned her thoughts. _You thought it was all a dreadful dream._

When she came to the stone gargoyle, she realized that she didn't know the password. And without Harry and the Marauder's Map, it was going to be quite hard to get in without a teacher.

"Um... lemon drop? Fizzing whizbee?" Hermione had remembered Harry saying that Dumbledore liked to have candy names for his passwords. So, if she thought hard enough, maybe it would open. "Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans? Snackle Backs Horn-filled Candy... er..."

Hermione then noticed a painting on the other side of the hall. She hurried up to it and cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

"Art thou speaking?" The wizard asked with a haughty tone. He had armor on and looked as if he had fought many a battle. "Speak louder, lass! Mine ears are old and feeble!"

"Do you know the password to the Headmaster's office?" Hermione raised her voice, hoping that she didn't attract outsider attention. "I really need to speak with him."

"Aye?" The wizard cocked his head to one side and placed his hand to his ear. "Louder, lass! Thou words are muddled and befuddled!"

"THE PASSWORD!" Hermione huffed. This was ridiculous. "DO YOU KNOW THE PASSWORD TO DUMBLEDORE'S OFFICE?

"Nay, I do not have any Blastcurd. Asketh one of thou professors of magic." The wizard then sat down on the ground and began to twirl his wand.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Not only did he have bad grammar, but he was also completely moronic, and she did not have time for moronic paintings.

"Who's making' all that fuss?"

Hermione looked up quickly to see Argus Filch. She faltered slightly and heard a mewing at her feet. Mrs. Norris. She shook her head in disbelief. It was just her luck.

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore, sir." Hermione nodded respectfully, even though she was planning on hexing him if he said no. Then he would definitely take her to the Headmaster. Hexing a staff member was considered very bad indeed.

"What makes you think he wants to see a grubby student like yerself?" Filch crossed his arms and smirked.

Hermione had had enough. "Rictusempra!" She had yanked out her wand and could hear Filch's cackling laughter echoing down the hall. She placed her wand away and waited for the spell to wear off.

Filch stood up quickly after his laughing fit wore off and glared at Hermione. "You'll pay fer that you will!"

"I sure will," Hermione agreed with a smile.

x x x x x

Hermione had never known how strong Filch's grip was. He had yanked her by her arm and began to pull her away from Dumbledore's office. With a now bruised arm, and a bruised air of confidence, Hermione knew that she was not being taken to Dumbledore. In fact, she feared she was heading for Filch's office. Where she'd probably get stashed into one of the many drawers and then left there for the rest of her miserable life.

"Hexin'... bloody stupid... I never..."

Hermione could only make one some of Filch's words in between all of the swearing. Finally, Hermione realized that she was being taken to the dungeons. Filch yanked Snape's classroom door open and shoved Hermione inside.

"This student of yers went and cursed me!" Filch roared into the Potions classroom. Snape looked up from the mound of parchment and shook his head.

"Feeling better already are we, Granger?" Snape placed his quill down and moved towards her.

Hermione shrugged, not wanting to speak. Her arm was hurting too badly from the new bruises.

"DETENTION SNAPE! I GET TO HAVE HER FOR DETENTION!" Filch bellowed. "So, that I can beat her with-"

"Since I am the Head of Slytherin House, I have the duty of punishing her." Snape nodded curtly to Filch. "Believe me, she will be punished. Severely. I can take this from here, thank you Argus."

"But... but... I have to hang her by her pinky toes!" Filch was pushed out of Snape's classroom. The door slammed behind him and Snape locked the door with his wand.

"Hermione, care to explain?"

"Not really." Hermione whispered softly.

"Speak up, girl!" Snape fumed. "Do you know how serious the situation is? Filch could have you expelled!"

"I know," Hermione agreed.

"If you knew... why did you do it?" Snape glared at her; his voice was calm, but extremely menacing.

"I don't know sir." Hermione sighed slowly. "Got carried away, I guess."

"You guess?" Snape shook his head and made his way back to his desk. "Fifty points from Slytherin," Hermione noticed how pained he was to take points away from his own house, but she figured that there was some odd sort of reasoning behind everything he was doing. "And you will have detention with me the rest of this week."

"Professor!" Hermione immediately shot up at this. Detention? She was not one to be put in detention. Not her. Not Hermione Granger.

"It's only three days, Granger, you will live to see next week, I assure you." Snape dipped his quill into the inkbottle. "Tomorrow night at eight."

Hermione stormed out of the room. She looked up at the clock and realized that she was late for Care of Magical Creatures. With a quick huff, to give her lungs more air, she began to run as fast as she could to Hagrid's hut.

x x x x x

"Tha's what a lethifold is," Hagrid concluded. "Any questions? Any? No? Well - I wan' six inches on three dark creatures o' yer choice for th' nex' class. Off ye go, now!"

Hermione smiled at Hagrid. This lesson had gone extremely well, considering that Hagrid had shown them a few pictures of some of the most dangerous animals in the entire wizarding world. He had also brought a few Doxies to show the class, which Hermione had thought very interesting. They were venomous of course, but Hagrid had kept them in their cages, which had made the class all very happy.

"Got a question, there 'ermione?" Hagrid looked slightly taken aback by her smile. "I know ye miss'd the firs' part o' the lesson."

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, Professor, I'm sorry. Feel free to take points away from Slytherin."

"Wha'?" Hagrid narrowed his eyes in confusion. "It's alrigh'. I saw ye runnin' ter get here on time. Quite a surprise ter see ya worried about missin' som'thin'."

"Yes," Hermione nodded. She looked up to see Millicent and Graham motioning for her to hurry. "I thought the lesson was really great, Hagrid, really."

A huge tear leaked out of Hagrid's large dark eyes. "Well... if tha' just didn' make me day." And he turned away and headed into his house. Hermione wished she could follow him.

"You made the great oaf cry!" Millicent pointed at Hagrid, when Hermione reached them. "What did you say?"

Hermione shrugged. "The usual."

"Horrid!" Graham nudged Hermione. "Absolutely horrid piece of work you are."

"I know," Hermione nodded in agreement. "What the-"

An owl had just fell right in front of them with a small letter. Graham picked up the letter, petted the owl, and read the envelope. "It's for you Hermione."

"Me?" Hermione grabbed the letter.

__

Miss Hermione Granger  
Hogwarts Courtyard

"Hey Hermione, want to watch the Quidditch team practice tonight?" Millicent stomped her way up a few stairs to reach the next landing. "Got a few good Chasers, but it's the Keeper and our Seeker that's going to take us all the way!"

"Actually," Hermione eyed the letter and decided not to open it in front of the two Slytherins in front of her. "I have detention tonight and for the rest of this week."

"For what?" Graham looked some what jealous. Hermione was starting to think that she had a thing for Professor Snape. Which was really... really... really gross when she thought about it.

"Hexing Filch."

x x x x x

When Hermione finally got a moment to herself she ripped open the letter.

__

Miss Granger,  
You are requested to meet in front of the stone gargoyle tonight after your detention.  
Sincerely,  
A. Dumbledore

Hermione stared at the paper in front of her. She looked up at the clock and realized that she only had a few more hours until detention, and then _finally_ she'd be able to talk to Dumbledore.

x x x x x

"Goodnight, Hermione," Snape called to her as she gathered her things. It was nearly eleven o'clock, and Hermione wanted to get some sleep. She had been cleaning cauldrons for three hours, which was not as fun as it sounded, considering she wasn't allowed to use her wand.

"Goodnight, Professor." Hermione yawned.

"See you tomorrow," he called as she heard more scratching of the quill against parchment. He had been writing a lot this evening, and it had driven Hermione insane to hear the constant scratching.

Hermione quickly hurried to the opening of Professor Dumbledore's office. It took her about ten minutes to get there, but at least she was hurrying. As soon as she had stopped to catch her breath, the stone gargoyle moved out of the way and revealed an entrance.

When she stepped inside, she heard the one voice that she had been longing to hear.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling. He scratched his chin through his white beard and then smoothed his hand over it. "I see you got my invitation."

"I did," Hermione nodded. She was having a hard time to keep herself from looking extremely happy. She gave up trying to be Slytherin Hermione and sighed in relief. She thought she felt tears brimming on her eyes... but she shook them away. "I wanted to talk to you, Professor."

"And I you." Dumbledore nodded his head. He paused slightly, but then continued. "You are not the same person that you were a week ago."

Hermione opened her mouth, then shut it quickly. Her eyes lit up in surprise. "How did you... why? I don't understand... I thought..."

Dumbledore held up his hand to silence her. "I have a few friends here and there."

"Oh, Professor!" Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "I'm from a different reality. It's a lot like this one, except I'm Head Girl and in Gryffindor. And Professor Lupin is a werewolf... and... I have much better grades. Professor Snape is a member of the Order. Oh, I don't know if there even is an Order in this reality-"

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore smiled at her. "Professor Snape is still a member of the Order (Yes, we have one). That's how I knew that you were not yourself. He saw into your mind, when you told him that Voldemort had changed his plans. He had wondered about you since the Death Eater meeting, when he overheard you talking to Voldemort."

There was a pause and Dumbledore continued. His eyes twinkled again, and Hermione thought that he was enjoying this.

"I don't know about this other reality, but while you are still here, but you must try to behave as badly as possible. Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and myself will protect you at any cost. You need not worry about your safety, as long as you do your best to behave as if you were a true Death Eater. I know that I am asking a lot of a seventeen-year-old, but I sense a great strength in you."

Hermione took the opportunity to speak, during one of Dumbledore's pauses. "My strength is my friends. I'm not that strong without them..." Hermione thought to her last six years at Hogwarts. She had only helped Harry; she had never really been the main focus. She doubted that she could find the strength and courage without her friends.

"You said you were in Gryffindor?" Dumbledore pointed to the sorting hat that was to his right, sitting on top of a bookcase. "If the Hermione Granger sitting in front of me, is in fact a Gryffindor, then she will find courage to believe that she does have an immense power."

"Yes sir," Hermione nodded quietly. This was going to be tough.

"As I was saying, I would not ask this of you, if I did not think you were capable. However, I must warn you that if Voldemort or any Death Eaters found out that you or Professor Snape are against them... it will mean disaster. So, you must not seek out your old friends. I know that that will pain you, but it is for your good as well as theirs." Dumbledore's eyes looked sad, but he gave her a strong smile. "About your friends, who were they?"

"Mostly all the seventh year Gryffindors." Hermione explained. "But I was very close to Ron Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Ah, the Weasleys. Good family." Dumbledore nodded. "But - did you say Harry Potter?"

"Yes," Hermione was perplexed at how Dumbledore has asked the question. "Is he all right?"

"I have never heard of a student by that name in Hogwarts."

x x x chapter end x x x

__

Author's Note : Wooh - chapter seven! Dun, dun, DUNN! Next chapter - Hermione does get a friend. I promise. I can't be _that_ cruel. Thanks to all the reviews and to Fritz who makes me want to write my stories faster (POSTCARDS)! And to Kayti who is ever so kind enough to be my Beta! 3's them!

In answer to some really good and insightful questions... some of which I probably should have already told you:

****

Why was it Hermione who had to deliver the book to Lucius if the other two were there?

Narcissa and Draco are really horrible people. If a Dementor had found out about the potion inside the spine of the book; they would have probably imprisoned (or worse - killed) Hermione on the spot. The Malfoys were only trying to protect themselves, in case a Dementor realized something was fishy. The Malfoys are evil. Purely evil.

****

If she was adopted by the blacks dont you think her last name would be black as well?

Probably, but one of my best friends is adopted and she decided on keeping her original name. I didn't think it was that big of a deal that she kept Granger instead of changing her name to Black. And about the "Granger" name - let's just say that the Blacks were not all on their own when they "_adopted_" Hermione. We'll find out about that during Christmas holiday!  
Remember what Voldemort told her, "_But, when the Black family adopted you, they thought you were of pureblood like themselvesss. I would hate to tell them the newsss that their beloved daughter is actually a filthy and dirty muggle born witch_."

I'm incriminating myself! Argh! Let's just say that I'm INCREDIBLY surprised that you were the first one to wonder about these small inconsistencies. Let's just say that Twilight... oh - I'm saying too much. Thank you for the questions. Some will be answered in the story later on ... so I can't answer them now. :) Oh, and as for Graham Pritchard being a girl - I just needed another girl and 'Graham' is a unisex name. Voila!

Chapter 8 Entitled:

****

Oh, Mandy


	8. Oh, Mandy

__

Disclaimer : All Harry Potter things are copyright of the one and only JK Rowling. I don't own a thing, I'm not making money off of this, and I don't even have any money that anyone could get if they sued me. So, erm, yeah.

****

The Darkest of Wishes

Chapter 8

Oh, Mandy

Hermione looked up at the Christmas decorations around her. A wreath made of ivy and holly was hanging on the girl's bathroom door and Hermione could smell the slight scent of cinnamon that one of the teachers had dusted over the entire wreath. She smiled at the familiar fragrance and continued walking down the hall. Hermione smiled at a few Slytherins who were walking in her direction and they nodded back. In the far off distance, Hermione could hear some of the ghosts singing _Carol of the Bells_. It was her favorite Christmas song.

Even though the castle was full of Christmas cheer there was one thing that was clashing with the Christmas spirit: The weather. There was no snow in the forecast for Christmas. Instead they were going to be having a very warm Christmas this year. Every time Hermione stepped outside, she had a hard time believing that it was December, especially with the Autumn-like air. The trees were also confused by the weather, Hermione noticed, and they were just now starting to shed their leaves.

"Quidditch!"

Hermione turned around suddenly. The Slytherins she had just passed had looked onto one of the schools many bulletin boards.

"Yeah - right before holiday too."

Hermione tilted her head slightly to hear them better over the caroling ghosts.

"... Gryffindor and Ravenclaw ..."

"The Gryffindors have no chance on the cup this year. Not after Hufflepuff beat them."

"Ravenclaw is a sure bet... Gryffindor is absolutely rubbish this year."

Hermione could barely contain her excitement. Finally after all her searching... she'd be able to find all of the Gryffindors in one place during the Quidditch game.

__

Maybe I'll find Ron, she thought with a smile. _Perhaps he's still playing... oh, I hope not. If Gryffindor really is that bad... oh. Well, I'm sure I'll find Ginny. Or Neville. Or Dean... Seamus..._

x x x x x

Hermione had been doing her homework when she realized how sleepy she was. Especially after all of the thinking she had been doing about what Dumbledore had said. No Harry. No friends. Continue with the Death Eaters. It was hard to handle. Really hard. She looked around the common room and decided that a nap would be a great thing...

... Hermione saw that the carpet was dancing for the fire. She didn't know why, but she joined the carpet and they danced for the fire. When the fire went out; she noticed that in the back of the fireplace a hallway appeared. The dancing carpet pushed her towards the hall so that she would travel to the other side. The darkened hall seem to be deserted until Peeves floated by and asked for her hand in marriage. Hermione cried with joy, but then realized that the Black's would never approve, so she told him to get lost. As she continued to walk down the hall, the lights suddenly came on and she saw Harry sitting in a rocking chair. She crossed over to him and noticed that he was knitting a sock. He told her it was for S.P.E.W. so that all of the house elves could go free. Hermione smiled, but noticed that Harry's eyes had changed from green to red in a split second. Before she could understand what was happening... Voldemort now stared at her from the rocking chair. Hermione fell backwards in surprise and began to scream...

"HERMIONE!"

Hermione's eyes flew open. Millicent Bulstrode stood over her and gave her a bemused look.

"Why am I on the ground?" Hermione pushed herself up and realized that she had fell out of her chair. She mentally scolded herself for taking a nap instead of finishing her work.

"All I know is that I heard you make some funny noise and then I turned and saw you slip out of your chair." Millicent patted Hermione on the shoulder. "You all right?"

"Yes," Hermione felt the weight of Millicent's large hand as it hit her shoulder. She winced slightly. "I am perfectly fine."

"Would you like some water?"

"No," Hermione shook her head and began to gather her books. "I just need to go for a walk."

x x x x x

Hermione had found that her feet were taking her to the library. Not that she minded. Gryffindor Hermione liked the library, even though she knew that Slytherin Hermione should probably be outside throwing first year Hufflepuffs in the lake. As she walked in, she went directly to one of the chairs in the back. She didn't feel like answering questions or talking to anybody.

"Hermione?"

Hermione wanted to scream. She turned around with the intention of dismissing them, but noticed a friendly face.

"Oh, Mandy." Hermione sighed with relief.

"Haven't seen you in a while." Mandy whispered. Hermione could tell that Mandy was still scared of her, but she smiled anyway.

"I know, it's been really hectic with midterms and the holidays coming up." Hermione paused and then leaned forward. She reached out and pulled Mandy into a hug, when she pulled away, she noticed that Mandy seemed confused. Hermione realized that a hug had not been the best way to greet her. At least, not yet. "Sorry."

"Oh..." Mandy laughed timidly. "Don't be. That... was... refreshing. I dare say."

"Refreshing? A hug?" Hermione motioned for Mandy to follow her. "You don't recieve hugs often?"

"No, I never thought _you'd_ be giving _me_ a hug." Mandy answered truthfully.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "It's like I said, I wasn't myself before."

"You certainly seem to have changed," Mandy picked up a book and flipped through a few of its pages. She then placed it in her bag and continued walking, "In a good way."

"Listen, I was wondering if you could help me." Hermione lowered her voice. "I need help with... with... Transfiguration. I was hoping that you and me could meet up and study together."

Mandy paused. "Um... I'm not all that great at Transfiguration. That and Divination make me cringe."

Hermione sighed and tried again, "Well - what if we help each other? Huh? It could be fun, you know?"

"Really?" Mandy looked skeptical. Hermione really couldn't blame her. "You really want me as a study partner?"

"Yes," Hermione took in a deep breath.

"Won't your... um... _friends_... make fun of us?" Mandy tried to avoid Hermione's eyes, but failed.

"They are not my friends. I really could care less of what they think." Hermione stated plainly.

"Well, okay." Mandy nodded her head, and Hermione noticed the prefect badge was just as shiny as it had been the last time she had noticed it. Hermione smiled. "When do you want to start?"

"How about right after Christmas holiday?" Hermione suggested. "And maybe every Tuesday and Thursday night we could meet in here and study?"

"Sounds like a plan." Mandy agreed and grabbed another book. "Well, I have to get going. I really only came in here for these two books." She pointed to her bag where the two books were now stashed.

"Some Christmas reading?" Hermione tried to see what kind of books they were to continue with the conversation. She was hoping to keep Mandy for a little longer, because she was sure that the books held some common ground for the two of them to continue conversing.

"Yes," Mandy nodded and shrugged. "Hobby, I guess."

"Well, if I don't see you... Happy Christmas." Hermione placed her hand on Mandy's arm.

"You too, Hermione." Mandy pulled the bag securely onto her shoulders and turned around quickly. "Goodbye."

x x x x x

Hermione grabbed her Potions book before she headed off to the final day of her detention with Snape. After her meeting with Dumbledore, Snape had been more lenient on exactly what went on during her time with him. The first half of her detention was spent cleaning cauldrons and arranging potions in Snape's cabinet. The second half he had let her read or study or pretty much do as she pleased (which was either studying or reading). Hermione thought that today would be a good day to ask about what they would be covering in Potions during the last semester. Hermione sighed at the thought. Her last year at Hogwarts was halfway completed.

As she entered the classroom she noticed that Snape was not at his desk. Usually he was there with some snide remark about how dirty the cabinet was... which was her cue to go ahead and get started.

"Professor?" Hermione crossed the room and placed her book on his desk. "Professor Snape?"

Hermione shrugged and took a seat at one of the front desks. She clasped her hands together and waited for a few minutes. When she realized that he might be a few more minutes late, she grabbed her book from the desk and began to read over some of the potion ingredients for next semester. The next time she looked at the clock, it was 8:43.

__

Forty-three minutes? Hermione shook her head and decided that she'd just finish this night of detention some other time. She stood up and heard rustling in Snape's office. Hermione began to shake her head at how stupid she was. She hadn't even thought about looking in his office.

"Professor?" The rustling stopped and Hermione slowly pushed the door to Snape's office. The scene before her was not what she expected.

Remus Lupin was standing in the candlelight, looking startled. Hermione looked around Snape's office which seemed to be in complete disarray at the moment. Papers were everywhere, drawers were emptied clean, and even a few potions had been taken down from their rightful spots in the cabinet. Hermione dreaded the thought of having to go back through all of the papers to find exactly where Snape wanted the potions.

Hermione looked back in Lupin's direction. He did, indeed, seem to be the guilty party.

"Remus?" Hermione crossed her arms, waiting for an answer.

"Hermione..."

x x x chapter end x x x

__

Author's Note : Thanks to Kayti for looking over the chapter for me. This is a shorter chapter than what I would have liked, but I didn't think it was the right time for Quidditch yet.

But... yay! Update! Boo... cliffhanger:)

Thanks to all of my reviewers... and I'm sorry for the delay as well... family vacations are the most horrid thing on this planet.

Chapter 9 Entitled:

****

Quidditch in December


	9. Quidditch in December

_Disclaimer :_ All Harry Potter things are copyright of the one and only JK Rowling. I don't own a thing, I'm not making money off of this, and I don't even have any money that anyone could get if they sued me. So, erm, yeah.

The Darkest of Wishes

Chapter 9

Quidditch in December

"Remus?"

"Hermione..."

Hermione waited for Lupin's explanation. She was not letting him go without one.

"It's not what it looks like," Remus held up both his hands.

"It's not?"

Hermione then realized that they were not thinking along the same lines. Since she knew that Snape was a member of the Order, she figured that somehow Lupin had found out.

"I'm not working for Dumbledore," Remus whispered, as if he thought the walls were listening. "I'm sure it looks that way."

"Er..." Hermione was caught off guard. "All right."

"Can you keep a secret, love?"

Hermione snorted.

"I knew you could." Remus moved across the small space. He was now only a few inches from Hermione's face. "There's a traitor to the Dark Lord within Hogwarts."

_So, we are thinking along the same lines,_ Hermione thought

"Oh, not Snape!" Hermione exclaimed. "He would never do such a thing."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" Lupin caressed Hermione's cheek and placed a playful kiss on her nose.

Hermione was slightly taken aback by the kiss and didn't know how to react. She forced a smile and averted her eyes to the floor.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione kept her eyes to the floor.

"I'm telling the truth, you know." Hermione looked up and saw that Lupin had straightened his entire body in a very menacing pose. "Even if you _don't_ believe me."

Hermione said nothing, but kept her eyes square with Remus's. She was not going to show weakness, at least not now.

"I'll see you at the Quidditch match, Miss _Granger_." Remus spat her name as if it were poison and then he left so quickly that Hermione thought that she could have imagined it all.

x x x x x

Hermione knew that she was going to be late for the Quidditch match, when she saw Peeves in the hall across from her. It was just a feeling.

"Looky! It's a Slytherin!" Peeves called out. "Slithering around the castle, are we? When everyone else is outside watching the match... must be up to something, Grangy Granger!"

Hermione ignored Peeves and continued on her way. She figured it would be the best thing to do. Peeves flew down right in front of her and blew a large raspberry. Hermione waved her hand in front of her.

"Grangy Granger... you're no fun anymore!" Peeves called out as he flew through the closest wall.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. She finally was outside and running towards the Quidditch pitch. As she climbed the stairs to one of the Slytherin seating areas, Hermione hoped that her roommates would be in the other area.

Her luck was horrible.

Millicent waved her large arms, which Hermione thought looked a lot like ham hocks. "Granger!"

The Slytherins closest to her moved quickly out of the way to allow her to get to her "friends."

"You almost missed the beginning," Graham said as she patted the seat beside her. "They're just starting."

"What kept you?" Pansy watched the toss of the quaffle and then looked over at Hermione.

Hermione didn't know if she loved Quidditch in this life, but she was set on loving it now. She ignored Pansy and stood up, placed her hands in the air, and gave an excited scream...

"Weasley... scores... bloody h-WHAT AN AWESOME CHEAP SHOT!"

"Mr. Zabini!" McGonagall warned. "We allowed you to do the commentary after your injury in hopes that you'd give an _unbiased_ call!"

"Yes, professor." Blaise Zabini continued on with the commentary. "Ginny Weasley is up and flying again. I'll admit it; she's a good Chaser. But, that brother of hers..."

"Zabini!"

"... I'm not saying anything!" Blaise huffed. "Restart of play... Henson has the quaffle... for a fifth year he's not so bad... but then again, he is a Ravenclaw... OH! A bludger from Gryffindor's own Alex Potter just knocked Henson right off his BROOM... what an arm on that Potter... too bad it's a Gryffindor one. Oh... OH... OH! Get 'em! Knock 'is block off!"

"Commentary, please!"

"Yeah, yeah... right... well Henson didn't like the bludger... so now he's being thrown out of the game for unsportsmanlike conduct, it seems. Must have said one too many curse words at Potter. Merlin, I love this sport. All right... play resumes and Ravenclaw now has Miss Charlotte Gramm in Henson's spot. Gramm has stolen the quaffle from Creevey... she's shooting up the pitch... she tosses back to Mapother... she shoots... SCORES! Weasley is the most horrid-"

"Zabini!"

"Yeah, yeah... he's just not that good at keeping the quaffle out... oh... WOW! What a move! The two Seekers are going at it! I forget the Ravenclaw Seeker, but I hope he beats the bloody pulp out of old Longbottom out there... and... and... AND... RAVENCLAW WINS! By a score of 240 to 50! I knew Ravenclaw would win! Hey - CLEARWATER! Where's my GALLEONS!"

"Zabini! Gambling is against the rules!"

"Yeah, yeah..." Zabini shrugged...

Hermione was upset that Gryffindor had lost, but she thought that Ginny, Ron, and Neville had all done decently. "What a game!"

"I didn't think you would have gone that nuts over a Ravenclaw victory... but hey... it is better than those muggle-loving Gryffindors winning." Pansy retorted to Hermione's happiness.

"Not all Gryffindors love Muggles, you know." Hermione spat.

"How do you know?"

"Read it in _Hogwarts, A History_. Great book..." Hermione paused. "... for finding out dirt about the school."

"Oh..."

"Well, I'll see you girls later!" Hermione rushed down the stairs and towards the locker rooms. She would not miss out talking to Ron. Not in a million years.

x x x x x

Hermione figured that the Gryffindor team would wait until the crowd had left until they started to leave. She watched as Ginny left first along with another girl that Hermione recognized, but didn't know her name. Then Neville and the two Creevey brothers came out. Then Hermione felt as if she were going to faint... it couldn't be... it wasn't Harry, was it?

The boy had dark, jet-black hair that looked very unkempt. Hermione reassured herself that it probably looked like that because he had just been playing Quidditch. The name on the back of his jersey also said 'Potter,' and Hermione remembered that he had been a Beater. She was surprised with herself that she hadn't really listened all that well to Blaise Zabini's commentary, especially with a Potter on the pitch. Then he turned around and Hermione lost all of her Granger sense. He didn't wear glasses, but he did favor Harry. Hermione felt a large tear fall down her cheek.

"Oy!"

Hermione paused. He was looking over at her. Wasn't he?

"Oy, you!" The boy jogged over to her and gave her a look that showed that he had seen her Slytherin robes. He seemed to bethinking about running away. "You okay?"

Hermione couldn't speak. He certainly didn't sound like Harry.

"Er... hello?" The boy waved his arms as if he were a chicken.

Hermione sputtered at the sight of a look-a-like Harry waving his arms like a chicken. It was a sight to behold. "I... I'm okay... you... I... er..."

The boy stared at her. "Maybe you've been stunned... I should take you up to Madame Pomfrey."

"NO!"

The boy jumped back.

"Er... no... it's... I'm fine. Really." Hermione ridded herself of her halted speech. "I'm just waiting on an old friend."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. "Thank you though."

"I don't think we've ever met properly... I'm Alex."

"Hermione-" Hermione started, but then a tall, lanky red head appeared beside Alex.

"Potter - what are you doing! Don't talk to her... she's vile."

Hermione blinked at her old friend. He obviously hated her. Hermione knew that it had been too much to hope. Well, at least, she had talked to Alex for a little while.

"Hermione!" A voice called behind her. Hermione turned and noticed Graham nearby. She had obviously been looking for her.

Hermione turned around quickly. How would this look, a Slytherin being friendly to Gryffindors... it wouldn't do.

"Well... _Weasley_... I suggest you go back to that little trash kettle of a home and learn how to play Keeper before we create a song in your name." Hermione stuck out her chin and glanced over at Alex, who was obviously surprised at her outburst. She nodded towards him; "It was ever so lovely to meet you. And, you,_ Weasley_, do try harder next time."

x x x chapter end x x x

_Author's Note :_ Ooh - Alex Potter. Coincidence? Or not?

Sorry this chapter took a little while. I've been going back through the chapters and uploading the Beta'd versions (Chapters 1-3, for right now. Chapters 4-6 will be the next update... and this will continue until I'm caught up. This way I can start posting Beta'd chapters!).

If you read, please review. I like knowing what's going on within my reader's heads.

Chapter 10 Entitled:

Circle of Hell


	10. Circle of Hell

**Darkest of Wishes**

**Chapter 10**

**Circle of Hell**

Hermione sat in Potions with a blank expression on her face. Graham had been her partner for today and had not stopped talking since class had started. Hermione felt the on comings of a headache.

"You will now add the dried Billywig stings." Professor Snape's voice echoed off the walls as he made sure that everyone was doing what they were told. "Just a pinch will do."

Hermione hurriedly reached over and grabbed the bag, before Graham could mess up the perfect potion. She reached in and grabbed a few of the stings, making sure not to poke herself.

"Halverstram!"

Hermione watched as Snape hurried to the back of the class. Obviously someone had not done what he had asked. She was glad, for once, that she was in Slytherin, and was considered a favorite. Even if she did do something wrong, she wouldn't get in trouble.

"I said Billywig! Are you trying to make something other than the Disturbed Draught?"

"Er... no sir?" Halverstram shrugged. Hermione noticed the badge on his robes; he was one of the Ravenclaw prefects.

"Next time you will pay attention," Snape sneered at the boy and emptied his cauldron with a quick swish of his wand. "If I catch you wasting my ingredients again..."

"Yes, sir."

"Five points from Ravenclaw."

Hermione found that quite unfair for just adding the wrong ingredients, but she said nothing. She turned her attention to the potion turning a bright red before her... then it dulled and bubbled into a blackish-blue concoction.

"Now, if you will pay close attention," Snape began, shooting a look at poor Halverstram. "The Disturbed Draught will need to settle over the Christmas holiday. I expect that when you all return you will have written a 12-inch report on the uses of the Disturbed Draught and why it is so highly dangerous."

x x x x x

Hermione had been thinking about Christmas holiday. She had recieved a letter from Mother Delilah the previous day explaining when she would be arriving to collect her. Hermione had thought to invite Graham, but she realized that not only would that really annoy Mother Delilah, but that it would not look normal. So, Hermione had asked Pansy Parkinson over for the holidays. Pansy had accepted, almost too quickly, but at least Hermione knew that things looked normal.

"So, when is your mum coming?"

"She said that she didn't want to have to be stuck in a crowd, so she's coming a bit later." Hermione mumbled as she started on her Potions assignment. The Slytherin common room was a little noisy and Hermione was having a hard time blocking out all of the noise. She thought that since it was right after lunch that people wouldn't be so loud.

"Are you starting that already? We have all of Christmas break!" Pansy stated as she looked on Hermione's parchment.

"I have nothing better to do," Hermione stated flatly. "Besides, I find the Disturbed Draught to be a highly interesting potion."

"What does it do?" Pansy seemed more interested now. "Is it deadly?"

"Not normally, _only_ if you add dragon's blood, then it can be," Hermione huffed. "It's used to create a dream-like state that is most disturbing to the taker, hence its name. Usually the effects don't last very long, but if given regularly, the poor person who is under the effects of the Disturbed Draught can go off into a state of unconsciousness. It is said that it is like sleeping with continuous nightmares."

"What about the deadly part?" Pansy's eyes flickered menacingly. Hermione figured that Pansy didn't think that Potions could actually be more than just mixing and brewing. "What if you do add dragon's blood?"

"Well, dragon's blood is really hard to obtain, but it makes the effects permanent and slowly eats away at the persons life force. I think I read that a Bohemian priest died after Grindelwald poisoned him with the Disturbed Draught laced with dragon's blood. It's like being tortured in your sleep, then finally the body just can't take anymore."

"How... repulsive," Pansy breathed. "I wonder if Snape will make us take a bit."

"Probably," Hermione continued writing, "Of course, it won't be a large dose. Just enough to see a disturbing image, I'm sure."

There was a pause and then Pansy decided that she wanted to go ahead and start packing. Hermione nodded, continuing with her work. And, just as she was beginning the history of the potion, Hermione remembered that she hadn't actually finished her detention. She decided to go and ask Snape, since he probably wasn't too busy at the moment, and since her next class didn't start for another hour.

x x x x x

"We finished your detention, Miss Granger," Snape said. He was eyeing her suspiciously. "Unless you want to serve more?"

"Er... no, sir." Hermione muttered. She was sure that she had had at least one more night of detention. "Thank you, sir."

Just as Hermione turned around, she felt her entire left arm go numb from an extreme pain. She gasped and heard Snape behind her breathing deeply.

"Now?" he asked, through gritted teeth. "What could possibly..."

Hermione felt the Dark Mark burning and took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had only just got over the last meeting and now she was being called to go to another one.

"Let me take you to Slytherin's statue. I'll write a pass for your next class... what is it?"

"Divination," Hermione muttered.

"All right." Snape murmured as he scribbled something down on a piece of parchment. He then tapped the paper with his wand and it floated up in the air and then zoomed out of the room.

x x x x x

Snape had taken her to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and then told her that he and Lupin would be there shortly. He didn't say anything else, but Hermione figured that he was trying to hurry so that he could tell Professor Dumbledore.

Hermione did what she had done last time, except this time, she didn't have Draco to give her directions. She figured that it would be in the same spot as it was last time. When Hermione was out of Hogwarts boundaries and near Hogsmeade, she Apparated to one of the dodgier ends of Knockturn Alley.

The old sign still swung from its hinges at the front of the old building. _The Bastion_ looked even more downtrodden that it had before, but Hermione remembered that it was not in her best interest to go through the front door anyway.As she reached the back entrance, she could hear murmuring coming from inside. She hurried inside and noticed many Death Eaters pulling their hoods over their faces. Hermione flipped her hood over her own head and then hurried forward. Then her heart sunk, she didn't remember exactly where in the circle her place was. As she walked forward a hand touched her shoulder and she turned quickly, coming face to face with Bellatrix Lestrange. Hermione was glad that she had put the hood over her eyes, because she was sure that she would have given herself away with a look of pure loathing.

"Other side, dear," Bella pulled Hermione towards the other side. "There you are."

"Thank you," Hermione whispered as she was placed in her position. She didn't know what else to say.

Hermione waited for about five minutes in silence as the rest of the Death Eaters slowly appeared. She cleared her thoughts and decided that she would indeed listen this time. She did not want to have another episode like last time. The meeting started and Hermione watched as Voldemort stood in the middle of the circle.

"I have called thisss emergency meeting for one purpossse." His red eyes gleamed with hatred. "Sssomething hasss displeasssed me."

There was a long pause and Hermione chanced a quick glance up to see Voldemort passing in front of each Death Eater. When he moved in front of her, Hermione thought that he was probably going to yank her up by her throat and kill her straight away. But he didn't. He continued to move around the circle.

A soft hissing sound followed him, it was Nagini, his pet snake. He hissed something to the snake and she slithered outside of the circle.

"I have been informed that there are... spiesss within our ranksss." He paused again, his voice growing more venemous by the second. "Thisss isss highly disssrupting to my plansss. And, I feel that I should bring it up in front of all of my Death Eatersss..."

Again, he paused, and stopped in front of one of the Death Eaters. Hermione noticed that the robed figure was shaking.

"You," Voldemort hissed at the Death Eater, "you have betrayed me."

The figure fell to its knees and began to kiss Voldemort's robes. "No, master! I haven't!"

Hermione realized that the voice belonged to a male. In fact, the voice sounded rather familiar.

"Yesss... you have. I should have known that you were too cowardly to join usss." Voldemort turned away from the man.

"No!" The man screamed again. "No, master, it wasn't me!"

Hermione watched as Voldemort hissed to Nagini, and the snake bared her fangs and attacked the man. Hermione controlled her instinct to turn around and run.

"It wasssn't you?" Voldemort descended upon the now bleeding man. "Who, then? WHO?"

"I... I..." Nagini bit down again, causing more high-pitched screams to echo off the walls. Hermione noticed that everyone in the circle seemed to want to run, as well.

"SSSPEAK!"

Nagini bit down again as the man tried desperately to find the words. His body flailed about, trying to get the snake off of him, and Hermione caught sight of the man's face as his hood fell.

It was Igor Karkaroff.

"Master!" Karkaroff pleaded. "Please! Be merciful!"

Voldemort slowly stood up, kicking Karkaroff's bloody hand away from him. "You are a traitor. Filthy, worthless ssscum upon our highly prized desiresss." He then turned around to face the rest of the Death Eaters. "Karkaroff hasss given the Order sssome information that I deemed him worthy of keeping to himssself. He hasss not only betrayed me, but all of you. He deservesss nothing more than death."

Voldemort then turned to Nagini and hissed one last time. Hermione could have sworn on her life that the snake looked like she smiled. Then with a great hiss she attacked Karkaroff and his dying screams were heard.

Voldemort waited until Karkaroff was dead, then he continued. "Now that that hasss been taken care of. I do have one more thing that I would like to tell you all. I have reassson to believe that there may be more traitorsss among us. Do not hesssitate in killing them on the spot." He paused again and turned to look at Nagini feasting on Karkaroff's body. Hermione thought that she saw a smile play across his snake-like face. "Also, any Order membersss. If they reveal themselvesss... kill them asss well."

Voldemort stepped over Karkaroff's body. He turned back towards the circle and nodded his head, "You are all dismissed." Then he Disapparated.

Hermione watched as many of the Death Eaters also Disapparated. She pulled her hood off and stared at the dead body of Karkaroff. She then took in a deep breath and realized that she now had to go back to school.

x x x x x

"If I find any traitor, I'm going to kill him," Draco muttered to Hermione. They were in a corner of the common room, so that nobody could hear them. "I mean, to think of it! Betraying the Dark Lord? Out of their mind, they are."

"Yeah," Hermione said. She really wasn't trying to think along the lines of being a traitor to 'the Dark Lord.' Especially since she was one.

"I really hope I get an Order member though," Draco continued. "Can you imagine how the Dark Lord would honor me?"

"Hmm," Hermione mumbled as she stared at the fire across the room.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked. "You look... worried."Hermione came out of her trance.

"I'm fine. I just... it's hard to imagine that anyone would want to betray... Him."

"Some are stupid enough to do it," Draco gave a small laugh. "So, you are going to your mother's house for Christmas, aren't you?"

Hermione forced a smile. He sure could change the subject on a dime. "Yes, and I invited Pansy. Mother likes her."

"Don't see why," Draco muttered. "She's a complete cow."

"Yes, well," Hermione tried not to giggle. She actually agreed with him. "Mother seems to think that she's not all bad."

"We'll show her, won't we?" Draco winked at Hermione.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "We?"

"Yes, you didn't think that mother and I weren't coming over to celebrate, did you?"

**x x x chapter end x x x**

_Author's Notes_: Sorry this chapter took a while. I'm not at home at the moment. Not using my own computer can really slow me down…

Hope everyone enjoyed HBP! I know I did. And, I meant to get this chapter up before HBP, but I didn't get the chance. And, now that I have brought up HBP, for those of you who have read it… there are a lot of similar things that happened in HBP and what is happening in DoW. I didn't plan that (obviously) and there are a lot of things that surprised me about HBP, because of how DoW is A LOT like HBP in certain ways. I don't think you'll be spoiled, because I didn't see it coming when I started this. So don't think that you'll be spoiled. But, yes, there are similarities, but also now, with the release of HBP, this is definitely considered an AU/AR. So, there you are! I'm only using Books 1-5 to write this story… so you won't be spoiled. : - )


	11. The House of Black

**The Darkest of Wishes**

**Chapter 11**

**The House of Black**

"Not the pie!"

Hermione looked across the hall, the noise interrupting her thoughts. Two fourth year Hufflepuffs were causing a ruckus; a boy with a package under his arm was running away from a girl who was chasing him with a broom. The scene was rather chaotic and very funny. One couldn't help but laugh, then Professor Sprout stopped the commotion and shoved the two students away from each other.

"Bit odd, innit?"

"What?" Hermione turned around.

Pansy bit into her apple and nodded in the Hufflepuff's direction. "Those two are snogging now," Pansy took another bite of her apple.

Hermione looked back at the two Hufflepuffs and indeed they seemed to have made up rather quickly.

"Boggins! Do move with a purpose!" McGonagall shouted loudly at one of the Gryffindors. Her sharp tone caused Hermione to look up quickly.

The Great Hall was full of people finishing breakfast and getting ready to leave for Christmas holiday. Hermione and Pansy were still sitting, because Hermione had been told to wait until the crowd had thinned... by dear Mother Delilah.

"Your mum going to be late, is she?" Graham hurried up and sat down beside Hermione. Graham's luggage bag was following her in the air and dropped suddenly on the floor behind her.

"Yeah," Hermione nodded. A red-headed girl had caught her eye; it was Ginny Weasley toting a red and gold patched bag. She was going home for the holidays.

Graham had helped herself to some orange juice and a bagel. She and Pansy had started a conversation that Hermione didn't feel like adding anything to. Finally Graham stood up and waved her wand at her luggage.

"Happy Christmas you two. Be good!" She winked knowingly, and with that she walked off. Hermione was left alone again with Pansy.

Hermione wished that she could have invited Graham instead of Pansy. If it weren't for keeping up appearances, Hermione would have invited Graham. She was thankful that Draco was going to be at Grimmauld Place on Christmas Day. He had devised quite a nice plan to annoy Pansy, which Hermione had readily gone along with. No matter how weird she felt being chummy with Draco, she had noticed that he really wasn't all that bad. Sure he was a git, but if he thought that someone was his equal, he really didn't act like a _complete_ moron.

"You okay?" Pansy had finally finished eating her apple.

"Oh, yeah," Hermione looked down at her watch. "I guess we should get going. It's almost time."

The two Slytherin girls grabbed their bags and headed out of the Great Hall. Hermione slowly walked to the horse-less carriages that would be taking them to the gate, where they would be picked up. However, when Hermione got to the carriages, she noticed that the carriages were no longer horse-less. She stopped suddenly and gasped. She could see the Thestrals.

Hermione hadn't expected to see them. She hadn't expected it at all. But she knew why... she had watched Karkaroff die. She had seen death and now she could see the Thestrals.

"Oy, Hermione!" Pansy's cry brought Hermione back to the present. "What are you waiting on?"

Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that Pansy was going to finish the sentence with, "Christmas?" But she never did. Hermione hurried to the carriage and hopped in.

x x x x x

Hermione had thought that Mother Delilah would have came to retrieve them, but she sent an elderly man that Hermione did not recognize. She was thankful, only during those few moments, that Pansy was with her. Pansy had seen the man and had called him Albert.

Now as she was slowly on her way to Grimmauld Place, a feeling of unease had settled on Hermione. She wished that the feeling would go away and bother someone else... but before she could think anymore, they had arrived.

Albert grabbed all of the luggage and dragged it in between door numbers eleven and thirteen. He pulled out his wand and a large black door - with a silver door knocker in the shape of a serpent - appeared. He tapped the door once and Hermione heard the familiar clicking of many locks opening.

"Hurry up, now," Albert croaked as he bent down to get the luggage.They entered the house and Albert dropped all of the bags in the hall. Hermione immediately wanted to shush him so that they didn't wake up any portraits, but then realized that this wasn't the Grimmauld Place that she remembered.

And living proof was standing on the staircase.

"Oh, Hermione! My darling!"

Hermione didn't know whether to stay put or go to her. But, Mother Delilah was already gliding down the staircase, her black robes billowing behind her.

"You look more beautiful than before," she pulled Hermione into a weak hug, then kissed her on her forehead. "How are you, love?"

Hermione forced a smile, "I'm doing much better now."

x x x x x

Hermione had finally gotten out of her _mum's_ sight for a few moments. As she was re-familiarizing herself with the place, she found her way to the drawing room. It was only then that she realized where exactly she was.

**The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black  
"Toujour Pur"**

Hermione stared at the tapestry in front of her. She scanned over the names and saw that her name was etched in gold beside a charred area. Hermione smiled to herself. That was obviously where Sirius's name had been. Then it dawned on her... Sirius was her brother. She smiled again and was thankful that he was good enough to be blasted off. Hermione continued to look across the tapestry. She realized, as a lump got caught in her throat, that she was cousins with Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, and Narcissa Malfoy.

"Miss?"

Hermione jumped and looked down from where the voice was coming from. It was Kreacher!

"Cookies?"

Hermione looked at Kreacher, smiled, and then took one of the cookies. She knew that it was in her best interest to not say a word about elf rights. Even though it was taking a lot of her strength to not tell him that he should be getting paid for waiting on the Black's hand and foot. And that it was quite ludicrous for a house elf to want to get his head chopped off.

"Thank you, Kreacher," Hermione mumbled as she put the cookie in her mouth.

"They's still your favorite?" Kreacher looked up, his large eyes waiting for an answer. He really wasn't all that bad in this reality. He certainly wasn't talking to himself, which Hermione guessed was because he hadn't been left alone in Grimmauld Place for fifteen years with only a raving portrait for company.

"Air won'ful," Hermione said as she chewed. She had tried her best to say, "They're wonderful."

Kreacher grinned and then placed the plate on one of the tables. He placed his nose to the floor and muttered how wonderful she was and something about the Black lineage and then hurriedly ran off.

Hermione turned her attention back to the tapestry and stared at all of the names for a few more minutes. Right when she was in the middle tracing how she was related to the Weasleys, she was interrupted.

"Kreacher?" Mother Delilah's head popped into the room and saw Hermione. She smiled and crossed the room in an elegant fashion.

Hermione wished that she would trip on a rug. It didn't happen.

"Our beautiful family tree," she gushed. She gazed at the tapestry. Placing a finger on Hermione's name, Mother Delilah sighed, "One day soon your name will be connected by marriage and I will be the happiest mother in the world."

"I can't wait." Hermione tried to have the same dreamy tone that her _mum_ had. She wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Come along, my darling," she pushed Hermione gently towards the door. "Dinner will be served. I made sure to have the best and most expensive food, since that Parkinson girl is here. She is adorable, really. Is she younger than you, dear?"

"No, mother," Hermione smiled. "We're both in the same-"

"It doesn't matter," Mrs. Black waved her long, elegant hand, "She will witness the greatness that is the Black family."

x x x x x

The past couple of days had gone by in a blur to Hermione. She remembered conversations here and there... but that was about it. She was getting ready for bed, because tomorrow was Christmas, and she wanted to have plenty of rest for tomorrow. She knew that some family members were coming over, but she had no idea how many, and how many she should know. Hermione wanted to make sure that her mind was free to contain more information. Even though, she couldn't help but think about the tapestry and what she had learned the past couple of days.

Albert, the main caretaker of the house, was her great Uncle, whom Mother Delilah had appointed to caretaker in his old age. She had said that it was the only thing he was actually good for anymore. But, Hermione found that she liked Albert, until they had had a discussion about Death Eaters. Voldemort had said that he, Albert, was too old and could be a hindrance ("Busted my knee about ten years ago, never quite healed, even with magic. I'd be an easy target."). Hermione had found out that he desperately wanted to be a Death Eater (he kept asking to see the Dark Mark on her shoulder), and he constantly wished that he could find a cure to time.

Regulus, her brother, had died in a tragic way. An Auror by the name of Alastor Moody killed Regulus. Mother Delilah was keen to say that Moody hadn't meant to... he had thought Regulus was trying to assassinate him ("Never mind the fact that the Dark Lord had asked Regulus to knock off the old fool.") and had gotten the upper hand before Regulus had a chance. Every time his name was said, Mrs. Black would sigh ("My wonderful son.").

Then there was the most interesting story... Sirius. Mother Delilah would sneer if Hermione tried to mention Sirius ("His foul ways of deceit... horrible... my own son... curse of my flesh... traitor..."). Albert would, however, tell the story of Hermione's lost brother. In fact, when he told the story, he made sure to make it like Sirius was a complete psychopath. Which Hermione found quite amusing. Albert had told her that Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor, then left home when he was sixteen, and finally had become an Auror after finishing Hogwarts. He mentioned that Sirius was one of the deadlier Auror's the ministry had at their call.

"Hermione, want to exchange gifts now?" Pansy sat down on the bed next to Hermione's. "Or in the morning?"

Hermione shrugged, "In the morning, before we go down for breakfast." She was thankful that her thoughts had been interrupted. She needed some sleep... badly.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Pansy yawned and snuggled under the covers. "Christmas dreams..."

"You too," Hermione muttered, almost inaudibly. She really didn't enjoy Pansy's company in the slightest...

x x x x x

"Happy Christmas!" Hermione poked Pansy in the side. "Wake up!"

"Er... wha... five more... presents... I'm up." Pansy muttered as she ripped the covers off. She hopped down to the floor and held out a parcel, which Hermione took. Hermione then handed Pansy her present.

"Same time?" Pansy asked, her eyes still foggy.

"Yeah," Hermione then opened her present. It was a diary. Hermione stared at the black leather cover and the bone-colored pages. There was a small nagging from the back of her mind about something with a diary. Hermione flipped through the blank pages. A wish about... no... she was being silly. She knew what was bothering her... it was when Ginny had been possessed by Voldemort in Ginny's first year at Hogwarts. He had used a diary to come back to power. That had to be the only thing that was bothering her.

"Like it?" Pansy nodded, her eyes starting too look more awake. "I noticed that you lost your other one."

"I love it," Hermione said. She watched as the niffler she had given Pansy was now rummaging through some of their things.

"I always wanted a niffler," Pansy squeaked as she gave Hermione a hug, then watched the animal run around. "You didn't pay too much for him did you?"

"Oh, just a bit," Hermione muttered. She had gotten the niffler cheaper than what the diary cost, she was sure. A guy in Hogsmeade a few weekends ago had just given her two nifflers for free ("Bloody rascals! Done took all me wife's good jewels!"). Hermione had asked Hagrid to watch them for her until Christmas, then she had let him keep the other niffler as her Christmas present to him. She remembered him being so flustered from her kindness. He had made her an entire bag of his special cupcakes. They weren't too bad if you liked to chew your cakes for twenty minutes. "I'm so glad you like him."

x x x x x

Breakfast went by in a blur. Right after Pansy had given her a glass of orange juice, the Malfoys (Hermione noticed that Lucius was fashionably missing. She hoped he was having a blast in Azkaban.) had arrived. Then, not minutes later, the Lestranges had arrived along with an elderly couple and their son, who Hermione recognized as Antonin Dolohov, a Death Eater who had hexed her in fifth year.

After everyone had opened presents, Hermione realized that she was standing in front of the family tapestry again.

"I'm glad you're adopted." Draco's voice seemed foreign, since she was only halfway listening.

Hermione didn't say anything but continued staring at the names on the family tree.

"I want to thank you," Draco continued. He continued to talk, but Hermione wasn't listening anymore. She was tired and needed some sleep.

"I'll see you in the morning," Hermione muttered. "I'm tired."

"Here," Draco shoved something into Hermione's hand. "You'll appreciate it, I'm sure. Sleep well, Hermione."

"You too," Hermione put the papers under her arm and headed up to bed.

x x x x x

Twilight stared at the scene. How could she remember? There was no possible way that the little witch could remember her wish. Twilight had made sure of that. Incredibly sure of that, if you wanted to get technical. And, yet, this little girl, who was no more than seventeen was overriding the tremendous power of the Darkness Fairy.

Twilight flung the swirling mass, through which she was watching the girl's new life unfold, against the dark gray wall. It made a splat and slowly melted to the floor in a dark pool of purple and black.

Cursing under her breath, Twilight slunk through the darkness and picked up the mass. She was getting upset over nothing. That the girl could remember was just a glitch. Besides… she passed on the memory very quickly. Everything was okay. Everything was just fine.

x x x chapter end x x x

_Author's Notes:_ Well, I don't really have any thoughts about this chapter to share with you. Except that the Draco/Hermione bit at the end, is supposed to seem rushed... But, other than that, I hope you all liked it!

And much thanks to my wonderfabulous Beta, Bella. She is fantastically talented and a wonderful working partner.

**Coming Soon  
Chapter 12 : Speak No Evil**


	12. Speak No Evil

****

The Darkest of Wishes

Chapter 12

Speak No Evil

Hermione opened her eyes, feeling very awake and alert. Her ears perked up ever-so-slightly, especially when she realized that she was alone. Hermione couldn't believe that Pansy hadn't wanted to annoy the hell out of her by waking her up. It just didn't seem right, especially with the almost deafening silence.

But, it made Hermione smile. It was nice to be alone at the moment.

Hermione stretched her muscles, stood up, then noticed the paper that Draco had given her was placed neatly on the bedside table. Hermione's jaw dropped as she read the headline...

****

DAILY PROPHET EXCLUSIVE  
Escape of Death Eater, Lucius Malfoy  
  
_The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, has alerted the Muggle Prime Minister about the escapee. Fudge also warns all of the magical community to be on the lookout for this dangerous killer and well-known Muggle-baiter._

Hermione couldn't read anymore. The paper slowly slipped from her hands, the empty cell that she had seen Lucius Malfoy in only a few weeks ago, was vacant. The door open on its hinges, swinging freely.

Letting out a ragged breath, Hermione bent down to skim over the article. There was something about how none of the Dementors had seen Malfoy sneak out. Hermione almost laughed out loud, but didn't. Then the article started to go on about how the Dementors could possibly be some of You-Know-Who's henchmen.

That was why Draco had been thanking her last night before she had gone to bed. Hermione closed her eyes and rubbed her temples; she had helped in Lucius Malfoy's escape.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, so that she could calm herself down. Her mouth opened, but no sound escaped her lips. Hermione then tried to clear her throat. Again, there was no sound. Thinking she had really gone deaf, she shook the newspaper in her hand, and the rustling of the paper calmed her nerves.

Then Hermione figured that all of the excitement and nerves had given her some sort of laryngitis.

x x x x x

Feeling like complete crap, Hermione finally got out of bed and headed downstairs. When she reached the bottom step, she noticed that nobody was there to greet her. This was very uncommon, considering that either Mother Delilah or Albert was usually right there when she had woken up each morning. Hermione took in a deep breath and placed her hand on her neck. She tried to whisper, but, not surprisingly, she was silent.

Hermione placed a hand on her hip and then went into the kitchen. There, as plain as the nose on her face, was a large note sitting on the table.

__

My dearest Hermione,

I am so sorry that you must awaken with no one around you. You just looked so peaceful lying asleep in your bed, that I could not bring myself to wake you. The Parkinsons asked to see their darling Pansy. They just Floo'd in very unexpectedly at 5 o'clock this morning. Albert nearly had a heart attack and he Apparated - like a fool - to St. Mungo's this morning. Pity he didn't really have a heart attack, his cleaning is going to hell and back, dear. I just wish he'd go ahead and die, already. It would make things much easier.

Anyway, darling, Narcissa, Bella, and I have gone shopping in Diagon Alley. The Dolohov's left right after breakfast and Draco went home to see his father, as I'm sure you know already. He is quite a catch, dear. I do hope you will continue to see him. And what a lovely family... it's very fortunate that you are adopted. After all, what would people say about cousins marrying cousins! Not that it is unacceptable, I myself had to marry a long-distance cousin. Quite horrid to think of marrying anyone without a decent family heritage, wouldn't you agree dear?

Well, I am writing more than my old hands can handle. If you need anything, my love, Kreacher will assist you.

All of my love,  
Mother

PS. Pansy said she'd see you back at school. She, too, did not want to wake you. Quite a wonderful girl.

Hermione rolled her eyes; she didn't understand how Mother Delilah could live with herself. She shrugged and put the note in the trash. Then it dawned on her, the plan to annoy Pansy would have to be put on the back burner until _next time_.

Hermione pulled a chair towards her and sat down. She put her face in her palms and shook her head.

__

Next time? As if I really want to return here... Hermione scorned her thoughts. 

Hermione took a few moments, then made some breakfast. She really didn't want Kreacher to have to do anything for her. She was perfectly capable with two hands and a wand.

x x x x x

Hermione didn't think that she could be bored in Grimmauld Place, but she was. Completely and utterly bored. And without her own voice to accompany her, she felt very lonely.

Kreacher had found her while she had been looking at the tapestry again. He had asked her to chop his head off, because he had not cooked her breakfast. Since Hermione couldn't speak she had pointed to the upstairs and made a few movements to ask him to clean. She hadn't wanted to ask him to do such menial labor, but she didn't want him to follow her around all day. Of every being in the house, she knew that Kreacher kept a good eye on things. He would probably be the first one to realize that she had no idea where the Black's actually kept their Christmas decorations. And since Hermione had decided that to keep herself occupied she was going to take down the decorations, she didn't need Kreacher over her shoulder.

Hermione opened the door to Mother Delilah's room. There were a few decorations, but Hermione was drawn towards her desk. A snowglobe with a witch was acting as a paperweight and a Father Christmas hat was skewed over a vial filled with a silvery powder that Hermione wasn't too keen to touch.

Picking up the snowglobe, Hermione watched as the witch (wearing a red Christmas outfit) cackled and sped around a miniature copy of Big Ben. Then, Hermione noticed something out of the corner of her eye. A sliver of paper was sticking out of one of the many drawers in an odd fashion. Her curiosity getting the better of her, she opened the drawer and pulled out a large stack of papers.

The yellowed papers seemed like they were asking her to look, and Hermione desperately wanted to oblige them. With a quick look over her shoulder to make sure that Kreacher wasn't spying on her, she started to read the dust-laden papers.

__

Magical Child Adoption Agency  
Hermione Jane Granger

Hermione studied the paper's heading. She skimmed through the things she already knew about herself. Birth date, parentage (which Hermione noticed that there was no sign whatsoever that stated that she was Muggleborn to dentists), and... Hermione stared, her mouth open in shock.

If she could scream, she would have. She had been adopted when she was two by a Mrs. Delilah V. Q. Black. But, that was not what was bothering her. Mother Delilah had adopted her as a single parent. But, there was a witness who had been there during the "proceedings." His hard-etched writing looked out of place on the neat files...

__

Lord Voldemort

Hermione didn't know what to do. He had been there when she had been adopted. He had said something about how he knew she was Muggleborn... and yet he asked one of the most prominent Pureblood wizard families to adopt her. Hermione couldn't believe her eyes and she definitely had no idea about Voldemort's train of thought on the entire thing either.

Not wanting to look at the paper anymore, she hurriedly stuffed all of the papers back in the rightful drawer. She quickly left the room, the snowglobe still in her hand. Hermione had no idea where she needed to put it, but she didn't feel like going back inside Mother Delilah's room.

Hermione opened the first door she came to and realized that when she had opened it, that it wasn't the room she had expected. But, it suited her purpose.

There was a large cabinet in the corner of the room. As soon as she opened the door, an elderly hand appeared from the inky darkness. To Hermione it seemed like time stood still as Professor McGonagall seemed to slither her way out of the cabinet. McGonagall looked at Hermione and shook her head in disgust. McGonagall fumbled in her robes and pulled out a piece of parchment with a large red _T_ on the paper.

Hermione tried to gasp, but couldn't. She was horrified! _Troll_! Hermione had earned a grade of T on her Transfiguration essay that she had given to McGonagall the day before Christmas holiday...

Then it hit her, this was a Boggart. Hermione squinted her eyes at the slowly approaching McGonagall (who seemed to be growing taller and even more fierce) and reached for her wand. She tried the incantation she had learned in her third year. No words came from her mouth.

Hermione panicked.

McGonagall gave her a cold smile and then slowly morphed into a pale figure with red eyes and slits for a nose. Voldemort was now staring down at her.

Huge tears leaked from Hermione's eyes. She didn't know what to do. She thought hard on the incantation again... _Riddikulus_!

Nothing happened.

Voldemort raised his own wand and a green light emitted from the tip of his wand. Before Hermione could even attempt to defend herself the green bolt had hit her, throwing her into the wall. For a fleeting moment, Hermione thought that she was dead, but then she realized that the green thing had not been a spell... it was a _something_. Better yet, a someone.

Hermione looked up into the bespectacled face of Harry Potter. His green skin was pulled back against the bones on his face and some of the skin seemed to be falling off as he stared down at Hermione. Where his eyes should have been, there were deep gaping holes. His fingers were mostly bone, with skin and muscle hanging off the bone. He was reaching for her and Hermione tried to cry out, but her hollow scream seemed to give the zombie a look of triumph on his sunken face. She tried to move away, but his grip was firm and she could feel him bruising her as he lifted her off the floor. What Hermione could only describe as the living dead version of Harry, flung her across the room. She heard an echo of a laugh and looked up to see him crossing the room...

Hermione held up her bruised arm and tried again, _Riddikulus_! _Riddikulus_! _Riddikulus_! Then, right when Harry was bending over, his skull on inches away from hers, she heard a tiny moan of terror escape her lips.

"_RIDDIKULUS_!"

Hermione could barely believe that she had just uttered the spell that she had been desperately trying to say for the past couple of minutes. Harry backed away slowly, then went towards Hermione again. But before he reached her, she had flicked her wand at him again, and he had turned into a smaller, and perhaps greener version, with tinkling bells on his shoes and some candy canes in his hands.

Hermione watched as a miniature green Harry, dressed as an elf, hurriedly threw itself back into the cabinet.

x x x chapter end x x x

__

Author's Note: As soon as I came up with this idea for DoW, I thought that I would have a very tough time with some bits of the story. For example: this chapter. An entire chapter with no dialogue (and very few actual thoughts), at a time when I needed to fill in the reader about some important things. Heh.

Also, this is a very strange concept for me, to write something with only one phrase of dialogue, which comes at the very end. Especially since I use dialogue (I think) more than the average author does. Maybe it's just me, but, I rely rather heavily on dialogue to help move my stories along. So... I hope everyone enjoyed a bit of a change... something different... something new. :) And I'm sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I'm not very good at the non-dialogue-ness. Heh. New word.

Mother Black's entire name is: Delilah Valerie Qayser (pronounced Kay-suhr) Black. Just in case you wanted to know. And no her maiden name is not Qayser. She didn't want anyone to know what her maiden name was - so she dropped it entirely. But I can exclusively reveal that it is Saguinier. It's French and, no, this has nothing to do with the story, it's just some side information that I had no idea where to bring into the story, so it goes here!

Thanks to Beta Bella! You rock mah world.

****

Coming Soon : Chapter 13

Back To School


	13. Back to School

****

The Darkest of Wishes

Chapter 13

Back to School

Hermione was sitting on the bottom stair with a blank look on her face. She was trying very hard to not think of the boggart that she had defeated only a few hours before, but it seemed to be the only thing she could think of.

"Tea time, miss."

Hermione looked up to see Kreacher bowing before her. She sighed and followed him into the kitchen. He poured her a cup of the hot tea.

"Thank you," she sighed.

"The frog in Miss Hermione's throat is gone?" Kreacher asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded. She took a sip of the tea, just to be polite, and tried again to not let her thoughts wander. However, what Kreacher had said seemed to turn on a lightbulb.

The "frog" in her throat was indeed gone, but it was definitely no ordinary vocal loss. Hermione, as she sipped her tea and caught snippets of Kreacher's tirade about Pureblood wizards, tried to remember any sort of enchantment that could silence someone, but none came to mind.

As soon as she finished tea, Hermione hurried into the den to search the bookshelves. There were plenty of books on hexes and curses, but the only silencing enchantment in all of the books was a potion. Hermione came to the conclusion that she couldn't have injested that particular potion, since the only way to get the victim under the effects was to have them eat a piece of fruit after the potion had settled within it. It reminded Hermione of the Muggle Snow White fairy tale, but Hermione knew that she had not eaten any fruit lately.

Just as Hermione was putting up the books, Mother Delilah entered the den and brought Hermione into another one of her weak hugs.

"How are you dear?" she asked as she removed her gloves. Mother Delilah smiled at Hermione, then sat down in a plush chair. "Have a nice day?"

"Lovely," Hermione lied. "You?"

Delilah Black waved her hand in the air, and suddenly seemed to be in a state of shock. "Dreadful! Terribly dreadful. I could not find one single thing to buy! It seems that we already have all of the things worth buying."

Hermione said nothing, but sat on a futon in the corner of the room. It seemed, however, that Delilah didn't care that Hermione had spoken at all.

"Has Albert returned?" Delilah suddenly stood up, completely recovered from her _shocking_ day.

"No," Hermione said. Her thoughts were on something else. A certain bunch of papers...

"The clown," Mother Delilah said, as her voice raised an octave. "He just leaves you to fend for yourself all day long! I knew that I should have just killed him before I left. Bloody awful, moronic bufoon! Perhaps I should chop his head off and mount it where all of the house elves heads-"

"Mother?" Hermione tried to interrupt.

"-are. That would show him, don't you think? Or perhaps I could throw him off a cliff after I break his wand. That way I don't have to hide the body."

"Mother!" Hermione tried again.

"The body's are always trouble, dear. I'm sure you know that, but-"

"_Mum!_" Hermione took in a deep breath as Delilah turned quickly to face her.

"My love, what is the matter?"

"Er... I was wondering... just wondering... about my adoption." The look on Mother Delilah's face was unreadable, so Hermione continued. "You see, I don't think you ever told me about it, and I'm just curious. And it's not that I'm ungrateful that you are my mother, but I'm just wondering about the process and... such." Hermione gave a half-smile.

Mother Delilah, now, had an odd sort of look on her face. A look that Hermione didn't like very much.

"Dear," Delilah composed herself, "I do not think that you should worry yourself about such matters. You are a Black now."

"But I don't share the surname."

"Is that what this is all about?" Delilah looked at Hermione as if she were foreign. "You are as much a Black as anyone on the family tree! Just because we decided to let you keep your own surname... well... we only wanted you to have a sense of where you did come from, and how you have it better now."

"We?" Hermione had cornered her.

"Er..."

It was the first time that Hermione had seen the composed Delilah Black falter. She seemed to be searching for something and Hermione knew that she wasn't going to tell the truth.

"You and Albert?" Hermione continued, with a sigh.

"Oh, er... yes, dear." Delilah was indeed flustered. "Now let's rap up this matter and go have some tea."

"I already had tea," Hermione said forcefully. "What aren't you telling me?"

Then something happened that Hermione had never thought could have happened. Delicate Mother Delilah turned on Hermione and grabbed her wrist forcefully. She stared into Hermione's eyes with an intense dislike, and perhaps even a bit of fear. Hermione was so taken aback at the sudden bit of strength that she couldn't even cry out in surprise.

"Just because you are a Death Eater does not mean that I cannot hurt you, dear." Mother Delilah dug her nails into Hermione's skin as she whispered the threat. Hermione didn't give her the satisfaction of a wince. "You belong to me and if you don't like it, you can take it up with the Dark Lord."

With that, Delilah let go and turned to leave the room. She turned back around, her face flushed, "Insubordination is frowned upon, my love. You _will not _be present at dinner this evening. Now, go straight to your room and do not come down until breakfast tomorrow."

x x x x x

The next morning, Mother Delilah was waiting for Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. Hermione walked straight past her and into the kitchen. She took a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice and hurried back up to her room.

When she had reached the top, she decided that she was going to go ahead and leave for Hogwarts. (She would just Apparate right outside the gates of school.) After finishing her menial breakfast alone in her room, she packed up her things and hurried down the stairs.

Mother Delilah was not to be found, but Hermione made sure to tell Kreacher goodbye. She also told him to tell Mother Delilah that she was going back to school. Kreacher tried to kiss her feet as she left, all the while Hermione tried to stop him from doing so. Finally when Hermione was outside she thought about her destination and Disapparated.

x x x x x

Had Hermione known that it was raining at Hogwarts, she would have taken the train. However, she trudged her way to the castle, and by the time she had reached the castle she was cold, wet, and ornery. She performed a warming charm and then a drying charm... feeling better almost immediately. Hermione wanted to kick herself for not thinking of them sooner.

When Hermione entered the Slytherin common room, she noticed that a lot of students had returned early. Graham nearly had a conniption when she saw Hermione.

"You're early!" Graham pulled Hermione into a huge hug, which Hermione appreciated. "We never got to exchange gifts before Christmas." And then with a huge flourish, Graham flicked her wand and a package zoomed into the room. "Just for you."

Hermione, too impressed by Graham's enthusiasm, decided not to use magic, and rummaged through her things. She pulled out a smaller package, but knew that Graham would like it no matter what the size. Graham ripped the paper and opened the black velvet box.

"It's a bewitched charm necklace. I put the enchantment on it myself." Hermione smiled at Graham, who quickly put on the jewelry. Graham hurried to a mirror and stared at the necklace, suddenly the jewels turned the exact shade of blue of Graham's shirt.

"I love it!" she squealed in delight. "You're turn!"

Hermione tore the paper away and saw a book. She smiled fondly at the leather cover and flipped it on it's right side.

"_The Greenwich Witches_. It's my favorite book and since you've been on a reading splurge, I figured that you might like it too." Graham shrugged.

"Oh, I love it," Hermione smiled and hugged Graham. "It looks familiar, what's it about?"

"Three sisters who... well, read it and find out. I don't want to ruin it for you." Graham blushed. "It's really good though and, like I said, I thought you might actually like some fun reading, for a change."

Hermione laughed and wished, again, that she had asked Graham instead of Pansy over for Christmas holiday.

x x x x x

The next day, Graham and Hermione woke up early to have a quiet breakfast for a change. They talked about what happened over Christmas holiday (Hermione made sure to leave out the boggart.). After that they both decided to go to the library and crack open _The Greenwich Witches_ just for fun. Hermione was really glad that Pansy hadn't come back yet, especially since she would have ridiculed the two of them going to the library together.

As the two girls were on their way back to the common room, Hermione saw Mandy in the hallway and decided to introduce the two girls. They were civil to each other, but Hermione hoped that Graham and Mandy would at least learn to like each other down the road. Hermione was starting to hate the interhouse rivalries... especially now that she was a Slytherin.

"Next Thursday is still on, right Hermione?" Mandy asked, trying to juggle a few books.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Great."

Mandy hurriedly went in the other direction, while the two Slytherin girls continued on their way to the common room.

"What was that all about?" Graham asked, turning around to watch Mandy turn a corner. "Tutoring lessons?"

"Sort of," Hermione shrugged. "She's really smart and I'll definitely learn some things from her."

Graham nodded, "You know, I don't know what happened to you, but I like you like this."

"Like what?" Hermione tried to act stupid, it was the only way she got around things nowadays.

"You're a lot more... civil. I don't think you've ever went out of your way to harass anyone lately. It's a nice change, you not being so hot-headed." Graham laughed suddenly, "Sorry. I talk too much."

"Well, yes," Hermione agreed, but then she laughed, too. "I just don't have time to harass people anymore. Besides, I was just being a ridiculous teenager full of raging hormones."

"Did you ever hear what Pansy would say about your _hormones_?" Graham asked suddenly. It threw Hermione off, but she wanted to know what exactly Pansy use to say about her.

"No. What?"

"One day after one of your... er... nightly strolls with Professor Lupin... she made this joke. It really wasn't all that funny, but she said that you put the _whore_ in _hor_mones." Graham didn't laugh, but shrugged. "I thought Milly told you before, but she usually forgets to do a lot of things."

Hermione snorted, "That was the best Pansy could come up with?"

"Er... well... yes."

"She's losing her touch, she is."

The two girls continued down to the dungeons and right when they entered the hallway that lead to the common room, they heard a maniacle laugh and a high-pitched scream. When they got close enough to see what was happening, Hermione could barely contain her laughter.

Peeves was holding a bit of dark fabric in his hands as he flew around the hallway laughing like a mad man. Pansy was drenched, in what looked like red mud, and wailing in the corner. When Hermione took a closer look, she noticed that the fabric that Peeves was holding was Pansy's skirt and that Pansy had on a pair of lacy black underwear. All of the boys were pointing, staring, and/or laughing... while most of the girls were either trying to get Pansy's skirt back from Peeves or laughing with the boys.

"PARKINSON'S KNICKERS! WEE!" Peeves cackled in an odd sing-song voice, making Pansy cry even harder. "I'VE UNMASKED THE MYSTERY!"

x x x chapter end x x x

__

Author's Note : Well, according to the almost non-existant reviews for the last chapter (and even a few chapters before that), I guess the writing must have been pretty bad. LoL. Heh. However, I would like to thank those who did review (all three of you - heh). Hopefully this chapter is a bit more what (you!) the readers are used to... (shrugs)... who knows? Heh.

It's funny, because I had like three different names for this chapter. "Back to School", "Mystery Unmasked", and something dealing with a book (but it gave too much away, heh). And, just for fun, I also had two names thought out for Chapter 14, too. Ever since Chapter 1, it was called 'Slytherin New Year,' but the most important part of the chapter is "the green-eyed monster"... so... I changed it just recently. I have a thing for chapter titles and I like them to sound mysterious (thus I was really planning on changing this chapter to 'Mystery Unmasked' just for a laugh) and yet once you read them, you're like, "Oh, yeah!"

Enough of my tirade. Read and review, please. I'll love you forever! I WILL!

Chapter 14 Entitled:

****

The Green-Eyed Monster


	14. The Dreamcatcher

**The Darkest of Wishes**

**Chapter 14**

**The Dreamcatcher**

Hermione read the hands on the clock; it was 3:54 in the morning. She blinked and rolled over on her stomach trying hard not to think of anything. It wasn't working.

Hermione kept seeing Harry whenever she closed her eyes. His eyes hollowed out, the skin on his face falling off... it was just too much.

Finally, Hermione pushed herself out of bed, and shook all of the thoughts out of her head. If she wasn't able to actually sleep, then she was going to do something with this spare time. She slipped on a pair of slippers and then hurried down to the Slytherin common room.

There was nobody to be found in the common room and she easily made her escape. Making sure to keep an eye out for Filch and Mrs. Norris, Hermione made her way to the library. As soon as she had made it to her destination, she quickly shut the door behind her.

"Not a soul," Hermione whispered to herself as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"There you are Miss Granger."

Hermione whirled around. It was Dumbledore!

"Professor!" Hermione gawked. "I-I... well... study. Yes, I needed to finish a report for Professor Lupin."

"Yes, I am quite sure you do. Especially at 4 o'clock in the morning. Best time to do one's studies, I think." Dumbledore's eyes glittered mischievously.

Hermione didn't know what to say. Obviously she had no paper or quills... she hung her head in shame.

"I must confess," Dumbledore interrupted the silence, "I saw you coming this way, and I could only guess that you were going to the library. And, since you seem to have trouble sleeping, I wanted to give you something that has helped me when I cannot sleep."

Dumbledore started to shift around in his robes and pulled out something brown and hairy. Hermione's eyes widened in confusion.

"It's a dreamcatcher. The old Native American wizards used these to help block out bad dreams. I find that they work quite well." Dumbledore held out the dreamcatcher for Hermione. "All you do is hang it over your head when you sleep."

Hermione reached out slowly and felt the rough animal skin that the dreamcatcher was made out of. She smiled up at Dumbledore, "Thank you."

"You are very welcome," Dumbledore smiled back. "Now, it is exceedingly past your bedtime. I suggest that you go on to bed, Miss Granger."

Dumbledore led Hermione out of the library and they parted ways. As Hermione was heading back to the Slytherin common room, she had the sneaking suspicion that Dumbledore hadn't told her the exact truth. She didn't know why she felt that way, but it just all seemed too coincidental.

x x x chapter end x x x

_Author's Note_ : Sorry that took so long. School and stuff. But now that I'm done until January; hopefully I'll be able to update a tad bit more. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! It is very short, but I wanted to update really badly, especially after not updating for a few months.

The next chapter will be longer! Because it involves technically two chapters. :) Thanks to all of my reviewers!

Chapter 15 Entitled:

**The Green-Eyed Monster**


End file.
